Possessive Nature
by Clutterbilly67
Summary: Allen wants Kanda more than anything in the world, there's just one problem, Kanda's the biggest jerk he's ever met. Will Allen be able to melt Kanda's ice heart or is he doomed to fail? Yaoi KandaxAllen.
1. Chapter 1

Yay! Haylo everyone XD I have here a new fic. I've been wanting to do Allen/Kanda for some time and here it is! Here's Chapter 1 and I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man I wish I did though.

There will be Yaoi and Shounen-ai between Allen/Kanda. If you don't like don't read.

Please Review! I would love to hear from you XD

* * *

I sat at the back of the bus bouncing with every little bump the bus hit. It was the first day of school. I was finally a junior although I would rather not have to go to school any more that would be the best thing. Too bad I don't have my own car, but the person I live with wastes all our money on everything from woman to gambling to booze. He can't be trusted with anything, not even me. Taking care of myself is something I learned to do and I'm good on my own. Thank goodness I have my two best friends Lavi and Lenalee. And then there's Kanda. He wasn't really a friend, but I wanted him more than anything in the world, there was just one problem, he was the biggest asshole I've ever met.

I rocked with motion of the bus as it came to a stop in front of The Black Order High School. I was the last one off the bus and I stood frozen to the sidewalk as a wave of other students passed me. I felt more than saw his presence. A warm sensation flooded my entire system as his body warmth washed over me in a calming yet never shaking sensation. It was Kanda. My heart began racing and my cheeks flushed a bright red. It felt like my face was a beacon for him to know my true feelings. He walked in front of me, black backpack slung over one shoulder, long black tresses pulled into a high ponytail showcasing his beautiful features and pale skin. I lost all thought as he looked down his nose at me. What else could I expect from him? He hated my guts. For reasons unknown to me. And the fact that this was his last year here broke my heart more than I would ever care to admit. He would be graduating next summer leaving me to this world of high school alone without someone to brighten my day. My friends were there for me, but it was different with Kanda.

"Move out of the way Bean Sprout before I make you," Kanda growled softly. His eyes narrowed at me as I continued to stare at him. His wonderfully velvety voice hit me and left me unable to move. "Whatever, but if you ever block my way again you'll be sorry." Kanda glared at me one more time. He looked at me like I was something unpleasant on the bottom of his shoe.

"You could go around me," I said regaining my ability to speak now that he wasn't standing directly beside me. Our relationship consisted of him saying something about me and then me firing something back. I don't think we've ever had a real conversation and he was the one I loved the most.

"Hey Yu don't be so mean to Allen," Lavi said wrapping his arm around my shoulder and pulling me to his side. Kanda turned around at the sound of his first name. He glared daggers at Lavi. Lavi didn't shrink away he continued to laugh and smile, pulling me closer to him.

Kanda hands balled into fists and he began shaking with what appeared to be rage. He always got that way when Lavi called his name. "Don't use my first name," Kanda whispered dangerously low. I tried to push Lavi off me, but to no avail. He strengthened his grip on me, his red hair flopping to the side without the support of his bandana. His good eye was smiling with laughter.

"Oh, Yu don't be like that. I'm just having a little fun with Allen. See?" Lavi said. He let me go when Kanda took a step closer to him. Even I felt a shiver of cold apprehension travel through me. Kanda looked ready to kill. It always baffled me why he always got so mad about Lavi using his first name. Then again it was Kanda, nothing he did made sense to me.

"You are insufferable," Kanda said before marching off to his first class.

"You know you still like me." Lavi cupped his hands around his mouth and called after Kanda.

"Do you always have to get a rise out of him?" Lenalee asked beside me. Her long raven locks were put in to two high pigtails. She wore thigh high black boots and a black mini skirt that showed off her long legs. Lavi turned around to comment when he caught sight of her.

He visibly swallowed then cleared his throat. I shook my head if people thought I was obvious about liking Kanda then Lavi was even more obvious about liking Lenalee. "I like calling him Yu. And anyways that's his name."

We all started walking to our lockers. We walked up the stairs to the second level, where all three of us had our lockers. Along with a still mad Kanda, who at first sight of me or us I wasn't sure, took off with a frown. _I wonder what he looks like when he smiles. I've never seen him smile. _

"That maybe true, but he doesn't like it and you should respect that Lavi," Lenalee said.

"Well, he was picking on Allen again."

I turned my attention back to the conversation when my name was mentioned. "I wouldn't say picking on." I opened my locker and grabbed my books.

"I would, but that's just the way he shows his love for you." Lavi closed his locker and we began our trek to our first classes. Lenalee and I were going to English and Lavi was going next door where he shared Calculus with Kanda.

I turned my head sharply to face Lavi. "Are you insane? He doesn't like anything about me," I scoffed. What would make Lavi think that Kanda was in love with me?

We stood in front our classes. The sea of people moved along slowly as people tried to race to their classes. The chaos of the first day of school never ceased to surprise me. Luckily, I knew my schedule already and didn't have to worry about trying to find my class rooms. Lavi turned to me with a smile. I looked to Lenalee for guidance, but she just shrugged and shook her head. "He's got a point you know?" she said.

"Now I know Lavi's crazy, but you Lenalee?" I asked. My heart danced with the thought that Kanda could even remotely like me. I squashed the feelings before they could grow. There was no use in raising my hopes. No. That would do no one any good.

"Allen?" Lavi said drawing my attention back to him. "Haven't you ever heard about the little boy who pulls the little girls pigtail? It means he likes her when he does it. Kanda being mean to you means he likes you." Lavi finished with a flourish of his arms.

"That sounds about right. But Lavi you used to do that to me and still do. Does that mean you like me?" Lenalee asked with big wide brown eyes.

Lavi shook his head vigorously. "We're not talking about me. And I don't pull on you pigtails," Lavi said trying to catch his breath. I tried to contain my laughter. It was great when Lavi got thrown off his game. And one of the only people who could do it was Lenalee.

The first bell rang and Lavi breathed a sigh of relief. "Time to go to our classes now. See you at lunch." Lavi darted into his classroom leaving a very confused Lenalee and me finally able to release my laughter.

"I swear sometimes I don't know what's going through his head," Lenalee said as we walked in to the class and took seats in the front.

"Neither do I," I said with a wide grin.

The morning and afternoon passed by with the teachers explaining what we would be doing and then introducing ourselves. The final bell of the day finally rang releasing us from school. I stretched as I walked out of Math; it was the worst class to end the day with. And then I didn't have Lenalee in my class. It was just me.

"Allen!" Lenalee called from down the hall. She was waving her arms and jumping up and down. I sprinted down the hall avoiding colliding with the other students.

"Hey Lenalee what's up?"

"Come on Lavi said he would give us a ride home." She smiled brightly.

"Sounds good to me. I don't want to take the bus."

We walked down to the parking lot and found Lavi standing in front of his red mustang. He was leaning against it with his arms crossed his chest. _I wonder if he's trying to look cool for Lenalee._

"There you two are. Now hop in and let's get going," Lavi said opening the door for Lenalee. "Oh, wait Allen I don't seem to have any room in the back." Lavi checked the back, but blocked me from looking.

"I bet I can fit. You'd be surprised where I could fit," I said ready to get in the car. Lavi blocked my way with his body. He was wearing a weird smile and his eye had a strange glint to it.

"No even with your size I don't think you can fit. Wait look there," Lavi looked straight over my head and his smile grew bigger. "There's Yu. He can give you a ride home." Before I knew it Lavi knock me backwards and I stumbled into a pair of strong arms. My body instantly became warm. My heart tried hard to escape my chest as Kanda slowly released me from his hold. Surprisingly enough he didn't throw me from his person like I thought he would. He held on to me a second longer than what I would think he would be comfortable with.

"What are you doing?" Kanda asked over my head. I glance up at him; his eyes were directed at Lavi. His warmth held me in place. I wasn't able to leave it even if I wanted to which I didn't.

"You can take Allen home. I don't have anymore room," Lavi said. Laughter was visible in his voice.

I finally snapped myself out of my trance. "I can take the bus home." I glanced toward the buses and found that ever single bus was gone. My heart fell in the pit of my stomach. There was no way Kanda would take me home. Why did I have to experience his rejection once again? I hung my head low and tried to figure out how I would get home.

"Come on Kanda you live five minutes away from Allen," Lenalee interjected. Kanda looked at her with fire in his eyes.

"But the Bean Sprout is annoying," Kanda fired back.

"You're giving him a ride." Lavi pushed me back into Kanda's chest where he held onto me. It felt like he wasn't ever going to let go. You wouldn't hear any complaining from me if he didn't. Being held against his chest was pure heaven, unfortunately in lasted a second. Time should have stopped. At least for a little bit.

I bit down on my lip and waited for Kanda's answer. "Fine," his voice rumbled. "Get in the car or I'm going to leave you."

I ran to his huge black Chevy truck. I opened the door and hopped in. "Thank you," I said looking at the dashboard. Kanda snorted and started the truck.

Lavi gave me two thumbs up and Lenalee smiled apologetically. They set the whole thing up! I wanted to yell at them and thank them at the same time. I was finally alone with Kanda, but I had no idea what to say. He glared at the road and I stared at my hands trying to think of something to talk about all the while my heart raced and my palms began to sweat. This could be my chance to finally change everything.

* * *

Yay! Chapter 1 is done XD

Chapter 2 will be posted soon


	2. Chapter 2

Haylo again I have here Chapter 2! I hope you enjoy!

Thank you to all the readers and reviewers. Everyone is simply the best! Thank you again for all the lovely reviews.

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man I wish I did though.

There will be Yaoi and Shounen-ai between Allen/Kanda. If you don't like don't read.

Please Review! I would love to hear from you XD

* * *

Trees passed by in a blur as Kanda drove along the rode. My stomach did flip flops the longer we were together. It was like my lips were sealed shut, no sound passed through them the whole car ride and before I knew it we pulled up to my house. Kanda parked in the drive way and waited for me to get out. He looked straight ahead and not once did he look my way.

"Bean Sprout, get out before I have to kick you out," Kanda said. His jaw clenched and his eyes narrowed as he continued to stare straight ahead of him. "Now." He startled me so much that I hopped out of the truck with out grabbing my bag.

"Kanda," I called to the retreating truck, but he didn't hear me and kept driving down the road to his own home.

I stayed stunned in the drive not knowing what just happened. I got to be with Kanda and the only thing I managed to do was to leave my bag in his truck and with my luck he wouldn't even give it back. Luckily, I carried my house keys in my pocket along with my cell phone. Dragging my feet over the concrete and I walked to the door.

To my surprise our rose bushes that were along the wall of the walk way were starting to bloom. The roses were big beautiful red blossoms that were blooming with a certain life to them that made me smile. Despite the fact the car ride with Kanda could've gone way better, I was still able to be with him and that's all that mattered. I smiled as I put the key in the lock and went inside the house. I kicked off my shoes at the entrance making sure not to get the cream colored carpet dirty. If it gets dirty I'm the one who has to clean it up.

For the most part I'm usually alone at home. Which I considered to be a good thing especially since my guardian if that's what you can call him, is always in the way and taking the money that we have. And he thankfully wasn't home. I padded through the kitchen which was right next to the front door and pulled open the refrigerator door. As I ducked my head down to look at the bottom shelf my cell began ringing, knowing it could only be one person I settled on grabbing a gorgeous red apple.

I pulled out my cell from my back pocket and answered it. "Hello?" I said. I walked through the kitchen and went in to the living room and sat down in a black reclining chair and leaned back, settling the apple in my lap.

"How'd it go?" Lavi asked enthusiastically.

My brow wrinkled as I thought about the answer. "Not well. I'm happy I got to go with him. Kanda didn't seem pleased at all. And what made you think that making me go with him would be a good idea in the first place?"

"It was suppose to allow you two to bound and make Kanda jump you or something."

I sat up straight in my seat and spit. "What? You think Kanda wants to jump me?" My eyes popped out of my head at the thought. _If anyone wants to jump someone it's me…_

"Of course he's wanted to jump your bones for a long time now."

"Lavi I don't think you should try and set up people any more." I leaned back into the recliner.

"What are you talking about? The next thing I come up with is going to work. You'll see. You just have to give me some time."

I slapped my hand against for forehead. "I think I'd be better off trying something on my own." I don't know where the words came from, but there they were. I want to try and get Kanda on my own. A new strength flowed through my body. And instantly disappeared with Lavi's next words.

"I've got your back. I'll get Yu to lose some of his control. Now here's Lenalee. My next plan is starting to form and I've got to work out the kinks."

My bones felt like liquid. There was no way I would be able to move even if I wanted to. Lavi wants Kanda to lose some of his control?

"Oh, Allen I'm so sorry. I thought Lavi's plan might work," Lenalee said.

"Don't worry about it. At least I got to spend some time with him even if I didn't say one single word to him."

I turned my head back and forth against the recliner cushion. "Don't worry Allen I'll try and get Lavi to stop thinking about plans."

"Please do. I don't know if my heart can take another surprise like today. I was so flustered that I forgot my backpack in his truck. Who knows if he'll give it back to me?"

"I'm sure he will. Kanda will give it back to you." It was like Lenalee's words singled something to happen. The door bell rang and my stomach filled to the brim with butterflies.

"Lenalee I think I'm going to have to call you back. There's someone at the door," I said with wide eyes as Lenalee said her goodbyes and I left my cell and apple in the recliner.

I jogged to the door and took a deep breath to settle my nerves and pounding heart. I peeked through the peep hole and found Kanda's beautiful face looking back at me. My breath caught in my throat when he looked up at the peep hole. Although we weren't face to face an electric jolt shot through my being and it…felt wonderful. Now was the time to seize my opportunity to somehow get closer to Kanda. Instead of this love hate relationship we have it should be a love relationship and I was willing to do whatever it took to get it to that point.

"Bean Sprout I know you're at the door. Now open up." Kanda's voice rang through the door. I scrambled to open the door and almost fell flat on my face when I tripped; Kanda caught me in his wonderfully strong arms, a warm sensation shot through my body when we made contact. I glanced up at him as he held me and his eyes widened a fraction before they went back to being cold and dark. He released me quickly and I fell back a little. I regained my balance with the help of the door. "Here's you're backpack. Next time don't forget it."

I nodded my head and looked up at Kanda through my white bangs. "There'll be a next time?" I asked with wide hopeful eyes. I pleaded with every deity and whatever else was out there for him to say yes.

"What are you talking about? Of course there won't be a next time!" Kanda said with his hands clenched at his sides and with a pinched brow.

My heart sank, but I didn't let his comment ruffle my outside appearance. "Okay then for helping save my backpack you'll have to stay for dinner." It was like someone else was controlling me. I was having an out of body experience.

I grabbed Kanda's wrist and pulled him in and the amazing feeling of warmth and electricity went through me again. I peeked over my shoulder and found Kanda staring at our connected hands. He studied them like it was some new species of animal that he found and couldn't figure out what was going on. I had the same feeling. I didn't know what was going on, but it better continue.

Kanda stepped over the threshold and took his first step in my house. I thought for sure my heart would explode on the spot when he didn't shake off my hand. And I wasn't going to let go any time soon. He looked around my house curiously. I watched his face shift from one emotion to another. It was the first time I've ever seen his guard down. He let his control of his mask go and allowed wonderment to cross his face. Somehow I stayed connected to him until we reached the living room when for the first time the silence was broken by my cell phone ringing.

I dropped his hand reluctantly and answered it. "Yes?" I whispered harshly in the phone.

"I have a brilliant idea that's sure to work," Lavi said from the other side of the line.

"No worries I think I should try my own thing for right now." Kanda was walking slowly around the living glancing at the big screen television and looking at the DVD collection that was on the wall.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean Kanda's here now and I'm going to cook dinner for him." Good thing I know how to cook or I might be screwed.

Lavi practically choked. "Yu's there now?"

"Yeah, he returned my backpack," I said feeling my face flush a brilliant pink when I remembered how bold I was to grab Kanda's wrist. It baffled me on how I was able to get away with it.

"You have got to wait there. Lenalee and I'll be over in two minutes."

"No you don't have to do…" The line went dead when I tried to stop Lavi.

I only had a few minutes at most to crumble as much of Kanda's wall as I possible could before Lavi and Lenalee got here.

"I should be going," Kanda said as he tried to head to the door.

I blocked his way. "No you have to stay." I didn't budge as Kanda glared at me.

"What did I tell you about getting in my way?"

"That I need to move," I said looking into black eyes that carried a fire in them. My feet stayed planted to the floor. Kanda wasn't getting away without a fight. "Good luck with that one because I'm not moving." I opened my arms to block his way even further.

Kanda studied with me an emotion that I couldn't pin point. His eyes were so open and expressive. He raised an eyebrow at me. "You don't know what you're doing."

It was my turn to raise an eyebrow. What on earth was he talking about? "What do you mean? I just want you stay."

"If I do I don't know what I might do," Kanda said under his breath, I caught every last word though. Everything that Lavi had said to me until that point hit my brain. Is it possible that Kanda could want me like I want him?

"Same here." I lifted my chin, daring him to do what he wanted.

Kanda took a step closer to me and raised his hand to cup my cheek, he kept himself in check, and he wouldn't make skin to skin contact. I stood my ground. My heart was like a caged bird that was going to burst out of my chest any moment. Kanda leaned down to my level and our eyes locked on each other. My entire being froze. I lost all ability to think, I was going on instinct. I copied his movement in leaning closer. His breath danced across my face, sending gooseflesh all over my body.

Kanda came even closer; we were nose to nose, lips inches from touching. One step and my lips finally would touch Kanda's. I dreamed about this moment so many times over the last few years and my dream was almost realized. His pink satin looking lips came closer to mine. "What's for dinner?" He asked with a smirk forming lips.

I almost passed out with how close we came to kissing. _Why didn't I take the damn step that would have brought us together? _I moved mechanically as Kanda sat on the black leather couch. He looked smug and pleased with himself. "I'll have to see," I said as I walked to the kitchen and stuck my face in the freezer to cool it off. It was on fire.

I wiped my brow and prayed for the first time that day that Lenalee and Lavi would hurry up. I need more help than I thought. But I smiled at the progress I made. Kanda didn't call me Bean Sprout for most of the time he was here.

* * *

Woot! Chapter 2 is done XD

Chapter 3 will be posted soon


	3. Chapter 3

Yay! Haylo peoples I have here Chapter 3! I hope you like it!

Thank you to all the wonderful readers and reviewers. The reviews gave me so much inspiration for this chapter. Thank you again.

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man I wish I did though.

There will be Yaoi and Shounen-ai between Allen/Kanda. If you don't like don't read.

Please Review! I would love to hear from you XD

* * *

The door bell rang as I was peering into the empty fridge. There was nothing to make a decent meal unless Kanda wanted ketchup soup with some mustard on the side. I gladly closed the door to the sad looking fridge and breathed a sigh of relief when I opened the door to Lenalee's bright smiling face. Lavi came bouncing behind her.

"We have come to help," he announced, I jumped up and covered his mouth and put my finger to my mouth.

"Shhh…Kanda's in the living room. He might hear you." I took my hand from Lavi's mouth and jumped when I found Kanda behind me.

"What might I hear?" Kanda asked cocking his head to the left. His long hair brushing against his shoulder, it was so long and silky I wanted to run my fingers through, but held myself back.

"Oh, that Allen wants to make you his special spaghetti. The Bean Sprout makes a awesome spaghetti," Lavi said walking through the door and ruffling my hair. I grabbed on to his arm to stop him, but he wouldn't let go. "But he needs a ride to the store to get the ingredients."

Kanda stared at Lavi like he was insane. Not that I blame him, I think the same thing some of the time. "I'm not giving him a ride to the store. I'm going home now." Kanda took a step toward the door and his eyes locked on my hand latched on to Lavi's hand, which was still on my head messing up my hair.

"Okay, I guess that just leaves me to give Allen a ride to the store if Yu doesn't want to," Lavi said making his way to the door with me still attached to him. Lenalee was watching the whole show with a smile on her face. I wish I was part of the audience instead of being the main attraction.

Kanda caught my hand that was attached to Lavi's. He held on to mine tightly as he led me out the door. "Let's go." Kanda pulled me out the door and I complied. I didn't have much time to think as I saw Lavi smiling like he did when he had gotten Kanda to give me a ride home. Lenalee waved happily as I was dragged along to the car. Lavi closed the door and my hand tingled as Kanda continued to hold onto it.

My cheeks were burning when we got in the car. This can't be good for my heart. Kanda started the car and glared at the road. I don't know what's going on, but somehow Lavi is able to get Kanda to do things he obviously doesn't want to do.

I don't care how it happened as long as I was with Kanda. The store ended up in my eye sight way too soon for my liking. The car ride was quiet, but it was still time with Kanda. The whole way he refused to look at me even when the car was at a stop light.

"Bean Sprout let's get this over with it," Kanda yelled from his side of the car as he parked the truck.

I jumped out of the truck. _Does he hate being with me that much? He's always so angry. I don't understand what I did. _We walked through the sliding doors and I grabbed a cart. Good thing I kept my wallet with me or who knows what Kanda might do.

It was hard to believe that Kanda was walking right beside me, close enough to feel the warmth radiating off his body. I drew closer to him, not being noticeable at all. Every aisle we turned down I took a step closer to him. It was hard not to glue myself to his side, I kept my cool. The attraction was getting too strong though. I caught a whiff of a wonderful aroma. I followed my nose and it turned out to be Kanda. It was a mixture of earthiness and something else that was driving me crazy. _How is it possible that he's not jumped every day?_ I was having a hard time keeping my hands to myself. I drew an invisible line between Kanda and me, but I crossed it when I smelled his wonderful scent. I bumped into him bringing us close together again.

"Bean Sprout stick to your side of the aisle," Kanda growled and pushed me to the other side of the aisle.

I should have seen that coming. I rubbed my sore shoulder where I had run into Kanda and he pushed on the same spot. I sighed and walked slowly after him. So much for my invisible line, I couldn't even stick with it. No more plans. They don't seem to work out well. I stared at Kanda's wonderfully strong back. I wanted to press myself against his back. It was calling me to it. That would earn me another push or maybe even a punch.

"Hey aren't you coming to the check out?" Kanda appeared by my side. I was in a daze as I saw him peering down at me with big black eyes that penetrated my own walls. "Earth to Bean Sprout."

"Why do you hate me?" I asked in the middle of the aisle with soups and other assortments. I don't know what made me ask that question especially in the grocery store. But there it was out in the open.

Kanda stared at me for a moment. He was wide-eyed, before shutting down and turning back to the cold person I knew him to be. He cleared his throat and shifted his weight from one foot to another. I gripped the cart and waited for him to say something. My hands started to ache from holding on to the bar of the cart for so long. Time passed slowly as Kanda licked his lips. "What makes you think that I hate you?" His brow furrowed like he was trying to think of something else to say, nothing ever came.

I decided I would end his misery by changing the subject. It hurt my heart to see him looking so uncomfortable. "Don't worry about it. It was a stupid question." I pushed the cart and went to the check out. Kanda came up beside me and our arms were almost touching. He willingly got closer to me. My cheeks entertained a bright pink by the time we got to the cashier. She smiled at me and I smiled back. Kanda stepped behind me and I couldn't see what he did, but when the cashier looked at him she immediately lowered her head and did her job as quick as she could. I looked up at Kanda and he glowered at me. That's the same look he always gives me. No wonder the cashier lady went as fast as she could. I thanked her and carried the bags to the Kanda's truck. He took all the bags from me without saying a word.

"Kanda you don't have to carry them I can do it," I said. I ran to catch up to him and grab the bags. He turned away from me and put the bags in the back of the truck.

"Don't worry about it. But for all this trouble you better make something good."

"Of course. It's better than what my guardian cooks. He used to get two hamburger paddies and dump them on the spaghetti and poor spaghetti sauce on it and say 'dinner time.'" I smiled warmly when I heard a small chuckle come from Kanda. That simple sound more than made up for everything that happened in the past few years. I never dreamed I would ever hear him laugh. I wanted to hear more, but didn't know how to go about getting him to laugh.

"That sounds like something my dad would do. Our salads usually consist of whatever's in the refrigerator and throwing it in bowl. That usually only happens when my mom's not home. I know how to fend for myself though." I glanced at his profile. He was more beautiful than any man or woman I have ever seen.

I swallowed thickly when his eyes met mine. His eyes looked sad, but nothing else on his face indicated he was feeling any such emotion. "Do you really think I hate you?" Kanda asked turning his full attention back to the road.

I took the time to think about my answer. Sometimes it really feels like he hates me and other times it feels like he's doesn't. I don't know what to think. I rubbed my temples, a head ache was coming on. "Most of the time it feels like you do, but there's always a moment when I know for sure that you don't. That doesn't happen very often."

"Look Bean Sprout…" I stopped him while I had the courage to say something. I held up my hand to stop him.

"Can you call me by my name?" I asked closing my eyes waiting for the yelling to begin. It never came. Instead I heard the most wonderful sound in the world. My name being spoken by Kanda in his velvety voice.

He hesitated an instant, but went for it. "Allen," Kanda said like he was testing it out to see how it sounded coming from him. It sounded right to me.

We pulled in to the drive way and I was having the hardest time keeping myself together. My knees went weak when Kanda said my name and they were still made of water when I stepped out of the truck. Kanda grabbed all the bags and I opened up the door for us. I found Lavi taking a nap on the couch in the living room and Lenalee was doing her homework.

"Hey Allen, Kanda how did shopping go?" Lenalee asked us, but she was gazing at me in wonderment.

"We found everything we needed," I said as I took her off to the side while Kanda was distracted with taking everything out of the bags. "Lenalee he said my name. He called me Allen." My breathing became ragged. It was so surprising. I never in a million years thought he would ever utter my name much less say it when I asked him to.

"He did? That's great. Lavi will be happy to hear that operation get Allen and Kanda together is working out," Lenalee said looking over my shoulder. "Kanda does like you Allen. He just hasn't admitted it to himself yet. Give him sometime. I think he will understand soon," Lenalee whispered in my ear.

I titled my head to the side. "I don't know about Kanda liking me too, but it feels amazing to have actually had a conversation with him."

"Bean Sprout I thought you were making me dinner," Kanda called from the kitchen.

I groaned. "I guess it couldn't last forever." Lenalee went back to sitting on the ground leaning against the couch Lavi was sleeping on with a crooked smile.

I rushed to the kitchen and found Kanda had everything ready. "I don't want to have to wait for you to pull out everything." Kanda sniffed, crossed his arms over his chest and looked away.

My heart pounded against my chest as I began cooking. I put on the pot of water and waited for it to boil. Kanda stayed in the kitchen with me as I slowly made all the food. Kanda kept close to my side. I don't know why he was so close, but I wasn't complaining.

"Kanda could you hand me the salt?" I asked while checking the noodles. They were almost done.

Kanda handed me the salt, I reached for it, our fingers brushed against each other and Kanda grabbed my hand in his. "Why do you have to be so persistent?" he asked in a whisper. The salt dropped from my hand when he came closer to me, my hand still in his. I backed up against the counter and twisted around and found there was no where for me to go.

"Kanda what do you mean about me being persistent?" I asked confused about what he meant.

"I can never get away from you when I know I should. I don't know how much longer I can keep myself in control!" Kanda whispered harshly against my ear. His hot breath ghosted over the shell of my ear, sending shivers of pleasure coursing through my body.

"In control of what?" I asked looking at him wide-eyed.

"Do you really not know?"

I shook my head. My head was spinning. _Does Kanda actually…_

"When will dinner be ready?" Lavi asked walking into the kitchen his hands raised above his head and yawning like lion.

Kanda dropped my hand like he had been burned and ended on up the other side of the kitchen. "Soon," I breathed. The air in the kitchen was too thick to breath. I left Lavi and Kanda and sought out Lenalee.

She would be more sympathetic than Lavi. "Lenalee?" she was watching television with a book open on her lap. I plopped down next to her.

"Yes, Allen?" Lenalee asked. She turned toward me and graced me with a warm smile. My heart calmed with familiar behavior.

"I think Kanda almost lost control with me." I shook my head to clear it of all thoughts.

"What do you mean?" She asked with concern.

"I think he almost kissed me."

"Tell me everything." I started to tell her my story and all the while I could feel a pair of eyes staring at me. _I wonder how dinner will go._

* * *

Wahoo! Chapter 3 is done XD

Chapter 4 will be posted soon


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone yay the first update of the new year XD Here's Chapter 4 I hope you enjoy it!

Thank you so much to all the lovely readers and reviewers. Everyone rocks the socks of the world. Thank you again.

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man I wish I did though.

There will be Yaoi and Shounen-ai between Allen/Kanda. If you don't like don't read.

Please Review! I would love to hear from you XD

* * *

I told the whole story to Lenalee who nodded her head every so often, but let me tell the whole thing without interrupting me. "Oh, my goodness it looks like you might be getting closer to Kanda." Lenalee clapped her hands happily together and pulled me in to a big hug. It took me by surprise and my hands hung limp at my sides while Lenalee hugged me.

"You think that it sounds good?" I asked with a frown.

"Of course that means that Kanda is finally starting to reveal his true colors and that's what we wanted all along. It looks like Lavi's plans are working no matter how strange they seem." Lenalee smiled and her pigtails swayed around her shoulders. Her phone started ringing taking all her attention from me. I sat against the couch more confused than ever. Everyone, meaning Lavi and Lenalee, keeps telling me that Kanda has feelings for me. It's so hard to believe. The way he acts sometimes might suggest that he does like me, and then there is most of the time. I'm like a bug that won't leave him alone at least in his eyes. To me he is more like a God or something. He definitely has the looks. I pulled my knees to my chest, laid my head against them, and listened to Lenalee talk to her brother. He was wondering where she was. No matter where she was he called every chance he had to make sure she was doing all right. I closed my eyes and let myself be lulled in to a light doze.

"Bean Sprout you should be looking after the spaghetti," Kanda said leaning against the wall that led to the kitchen. He stared at me as I scrambled from my seat next to Lenalee. _Crap I forgot I was making dinner. _Kanda's wonderful voice brought me back to the real world although the dream world I was just in he actually liked me. Back to being...who am I kidding I don't even know what's going on anymore or what I am to Kanda.

"Coming," I said, running past Kanda. He moved from his spot by the wall and looked pleased with himself. I reached the food and found it was doing fine on its own. If I didn't know any better I would think that Kanda was trying to get me away from Lenalee, but that couldn't possibly be right, could it?

I stirred the noodles and the meat making sure nothing was burning. Lavi snuck up behind me and threw his arm me. I'm pretty sure my heart nearly stopped, but I kept my reaction under control. "He is jealous of your relationship with Lenalee," Lavi whispered in my ear.

"Why?" I asked checking the meat again and adding a pinch of salt.

Lavi moved uncomfortably closer to me. "Because he wants you in every way imaginable. Hey Yu you should come try some of the noodles to see if they are almost done." Lavi didn't remove his hand from my person when Kanda walked in, instead he held me closer. I struggled to get free, with no luck. Kanda's head shifted to where you could see nothing, but his eyes and they were glaring at Lavi. Lavi wore a goofy smile all the while I was scared to be in the same room with Kanda. The look he was giving Lavi was murderous. I finally got free of Lavi's hold on me and looked after the food at least it couldn't do anything weird to me. Kanda came up beside me and put himself between Lavi and me. It was like a barrier to make sure Lavi didn't get closer to me. I was grateful to be able to make my food, on the other hand I was silently freaking out. Kanda hovered over me without saying anything. His body heat kept muddling with my brain function. The food might be lost due to my lack of ability to focus. Kanda really knows how to throw me off my game.

The sound of laughter erupted from the living room. Lavi and Lenalee were giggling. I was stuck next to the stove sweating up a storm and it wasn't from the heat of the stove. It was totally different; containing myself around Kanda was becoming a chore. His scent, heat, and him being right next to me were hard to deal with. I wanted to touch him if only for a second and with my luck it would only be a second considering he would probably punch my lights out.

The meat sizzled. I tried to focus my mind on the sound of it to keep me grounded to the world. I didn't dare move from my spot for fear of Kanda leaving my side. I was taking advantage of him being next to me as much as possible. Who knows when another opportunity might present itself?

"Bean Sprout when am I going to get my noodles?" Kanda asked next to my ear. Shivers ran through my body while I grabbed a fork and pulled out some noodles. Steam rose off the noodles as I lifted them out of the pot. I put my hand underneath the fork and turned to face Kanda and all I saw were his beautiful eyes staring at me with his silky locks framing his face. I offered the noodles stiffly then turned back to my duty of making the food. My movements were robotic as I grabbed the sauce, put it in the meat, drained the noodles and grabbed the plates and utensils to set the table. Kanda stayed close to my side. His presence was evident. He never got close enough to where I could bump into him, he was always close enough for me to feel his body heat. Lenalee and Lavi helped set the table in the dining room. It was a small room with a glass table and black rolling chairs. The table was situated in the middle of the dining room with my computer pushed against the wall.

I prepared everyone's plate and set them on the table. I stood near the entrance of the kitchen as Lenalee and Lavi took a seat, Kanda was next to a chair, he wasn't sitting though.

"Bean Sprout what are you doing? I'm hungry and I want to eat." Kanda glared at me.

"You can eat. I'm just making sure everyone has everything they need before I sit down." I gestured for Kanda to sit. He refused much to my puzzlement.

"I'm not eating until you sit down."

"I'll sit in a minute."

"Just sit down."

I was growing aggravated with fighting back and forth. I let out a puff of air through my nose and gave in. "Fine, I'm going to sit." Lavi and Lenalee were trying to hide smiles behind their forks, but I knew better. They were silently laughing at my banter with Kanda. Inside I did a small dance because our bickering felt different from what it normally was. Kanda was always hurtful and meant it, now it seemed to have some other quality to it. It's hard to describe, it felt good though.

I grabbed the pan with the meat and spaghetti sauce just in case someone wanted more meat. "I have more meat and sauce if any one wants more," I said holding up the pan. Kanda waved me over, never actually asking, I took that as my cue to give him more sauce, my hand slip and the spoon fell from my hand. Time seemed to go slower as I watched the spoon land on Kanda's pants splattering his shirt and pants. My hand flew to my mouth and gasps were heard all around the table. My eyes were wide as saucers as Kanda looked up at me with anger in his eyes. They had a certain fiery glint that I was very familiar with.

"Bean Sprout," Kanda ground out. His lower lips quivered in anger, it made me think of biting it. I moved on my own, hypnotized by his full bottom lip and the thoughts that raced through my head.

"Don't worry I can take care of it," I kneeled next to Kanda's chair and reached for his napkin. I got hold of his shirt and started scrubbing it. My limbs moved on their own. I don't know what I thought I was doing. I moved lower until I reached his pants and without thinking started scrubbing and rubbing his pants right above his crotch. The air filled with tension. Curious to know what was going on I lifted my head and found Kanda's face flushed a brilliant red whether it was from anger or embarrassment I didn't know. His hand gripped the table until his knuckles were white. And was it my imagination or was he panting? Kanda's eyes were closed and I looked at Lavi and Lenalee who were pointing to my hand which was on Kanda's crotch. Shock froze my hand in place still in Kanda's lap.

"What are you doing?" Kanda gasped out. His eyes were heavily lidded; I swallowed hard when images raced through my mind that should not be on my mind right now.

Lavi tapped my shoulder causing me to stand bolt right up from my spot next to Kanda. My breathing became heavier as Kanda stared at me with heavily lidded eyes. My heart pounded in my ears and blood rushed to my face and other place in body.

I don't know what possessed me to grab Kanda's hand, but I did. "Come on you can use my shower while I wash your clothes," I said trying to ignore the tingle that traveled from Kanda's hand to mine.

He followed me without any objections. He was probably in shock as well. How on earth did I get away with doing that?

I dragged him to the bathroom, reluctantly I let go of his hand and replaced it with towels. "You can use these and I'll put some clothes outside the door for you. Just put your dirty clothes outside and I'll get them." I closed the door behind me before Kanda could say or do anything.

I rushed back to the dining room where silence descended on the whole room. Lavi and Lenalee played with the food on their plates, but nobody dared break the silence. What was I suppose to say? I didn't even know what I was doing until it was too late. I walked over to a chair and put my hands on the back of it. I stared off into space as I remembered the look of Kanda. Face flushed, panting, and heavily lidded eyes. It was enough to send me over the edge. I pushed the glorious image to the back of my mind and tried to focus on the situation at hand. Which was…to be honest I don't know what it was.

Lavi took it upon himself to break the horrible silence. "Allen?" I lifted my head and waited for him to reprimand me. Lavi stood and walked over to me. He slapped me on the back and grinned. "I didn't know you had in it you. Yu will not be able to deny that he was turned on when you were trying to wipe off the spaghetti sauce from his pants."

"Huh?" I said not understanding what was going on.

"Allen that was…well different," Lenalee said pursing her lips.

"That was strange to watch to say the least, but you have taken a step in the right direction," Lavi said.

My whole body went numb and a lump formed in the pit of my stomach. "How can you say that? I rubbed Kanda's crotch without thinking. I'm lucky he didn't kill me in that moment. When he regains his senses I'm dead meat." I threw my hands up in defeat. I won't live to see tomorrow.

"Listen to yourself," Lavi said. I raised an eyebrow. Lavi sighed dramatically. "You said when Yu regains his senses that means he felt something when you were doing what you were doing." I frowned at Lavi still confused about what he was saying. "Yu doesn't let anyone touch him and you got away with touching him. Normally if someone touches him he flips out the moment of contact. If he didn't do that when you started cleaning his shirt that most likely means your not dead meat, but rather he wouldn't mind more of the same treatment just without the sauce."

My eyebrows shot in to my hairline. "You mean Kanda…"

"Yes, likes you," Lenalee and Lavi chorused together.

My head spun as I looked over my shoulder to find Kanda in nothing but a towel dripping wet in the middle of the hallway. His hair hung around his shoulder, the towel clung to his hips. His chest glistened with water and beads of water traveled down a well toned stomach in to the towel. I stared at him in all his wonderful nakedness. If only the towel would slip and reveal everything.

"I thought I was going to get some clothes to wear," Kanda said.

I nodded and took off like a bat out of hell to retrieve his promised clothes. Lavi's laughter could be heard throughout the house and Kanda's foot steps could be heard behind me. I didn't trust my voice as I went in to my guardian's room and pulled out some of his sweats and a baggy shirt. Kanda slipped on the sweats, they hung low on his hips letting me admire his delicious abs. I waited in the room watching Kanda dress all the while wondering if he would kick me out or let me continue to watch. I had the urge to turn around, but my eyes were glued to the muscles that rippled with each movement Kanda made. This was the best day of my life and I hoped there was more to come.

* * *

Woot! Chapter 4 is done XD

Chapter 5 will be posted soon


	5. Chapter 5

Hi *waves* I have here Chapter 5 I hope you enjoy it! I'm excited to be back!

Thank you so much for reading and reviewing and for all the wonderful reviews. I love you all! Thank you again.

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man I wish I did though.

There will be Yaoi and Shounen-ai between Allen/Kanda. If you don't like don't read.

Please Review! I would love to hear from you XD

* * *

"If you're going to look just look," Kanda said pulling the shirt over his head taking away the amazing view I had.

"You don't mind?" I asked baffled. And why the hell am I asking if he minds when he's giving me permission to look? Not that I can look at his gorgeous body any more.

Kanda looked straight at me when he finished fastening the sweat strings to make sure the fabric didn't fall from his slender hips. "Are you telling me you want to look?"

I shook my head violently. Even if Lavi and Lenalee say that Kanda likes me it still hasn't been confirmed by him. My cheeks were ablaze as I backed out of the room waving my hands in front of me as if that would protect me from the strange look Kanda was giving me. He shrugged his shoulders.

I continued to walk backwards with Kanda staring me down. The hall seemed longer than usual as Kanda advanced on me. His stare pinned me to the spot just before we got to my bedroom door. I reached behind me to try and find the door knob. Kanda continued to stare at me with the same hunger I felt when he was standing in front of me in nothing but a towel.

"I can't take it anymore," Kanda whispered harshly as he grabbed the back of my neck and pulled me towards him. He crushed our lips together in a devastating kiss that turned my knees to water. Kanda wrapped his other arm around me as my knees gave way. I leaned into him bringing our bodies closer together if that was possible, he was my support as I gave him everything I have been feeling in the kiss. His wonderful earthy smell and body heat were making my head spin. His lips moved against mine in the most perfect way. I moaned low in my throat as we continued the kiss. Kanda licked my bottom lip and I gave way. His tongue ravished my mouth. It was like he was trying to remember every single thing about it. Kanda's eyes flew open and he pushed me away. My back hit the door and Kanda seemed stunned at his own behavior.

"Allen how long does it take to put clothes in the laundry?" Lavi called from the kitchen. The sound of water and dishes clinking together drifted to my ears. It didn't sound as loud as the blood drumming in my ears. Kanda and I were breathing heavily as we stared at each other.

My world was complete for a total of ten seconds and then it went to hell in a blink of an eye. "I expect my clothes to be brought to me tomorrow and I'll return these." Kanda tugged on the barrowed shirt and left me alone in the hall.

I heard talking from the front room. Everything that was said I couldn't comprehend. Kanda's voice sounded rougher than normal, his words didn't reach my ears as I slid down the door until my butt hit the floor.

I brought my knees up and leaned my head against them taking deep breathes. Lenalee and Lavi were calling for me. I was in another world.

Kanda kissed me. I touched my lips still feeling his warm wet lips moving against mine. Words can't describe what I felt in that moment only that it confirmed my feelings for Kanda all the more. The look in his eyes was burned into my mind. His eyes swirled with so many emotions I thought I would get dizzy just looking in them.

I ran a frustrated hand through my hair and hit my head against the door. I finally get what I want and then he takes off like nothing happened. How am I supposed to take that?

"Allen? Lavi and I are getting ready to leave," Lenalee called out as she turned the corner and found me leaning against my door. "Oh, Allen. Are you all right?" Lenalee rushed to me. She bent down on her knees and sat next to me.

Lavi rounded the corner his bright eyes widening in surprise. "What's going on here? If I didn't know any better I would say you were trying to hit on Lenalee, Allen."

"Lavi," Lenalee chided.

"What?" Lavi asked in confusion.

"Kanda kissed me," I said staring off into space. The shock of everything started to hit me. I touched my lips again. The moment of the kiss was so fleeting, but it felt like it was still happening. Kanda pinning me to him, our bodies molding into one, the sensation of our lips together igniting a fire I never felt before, and am dying to feel again.

"That's great!" Lavi said walking toward us. As he got closer he really inspected me. "Oh, so not so great." Lavi plopped down next to Lenalee and me. The hall was starting to feel crowded. It was a great comfort to have my two best friends with me though. We sat in silence as the weight of what happened sank in.

"That proves he like you though." Lavi pounded his fist in his hand. "Now we have to push him a little further."

The idea of pushing Kanda farther and receiving the same result made me exhausted. Yes, Kanda kissed and then he left me. I don't know if my heart can take it. I shook my head. "Lavi I don't think I can take it. We should leave Kanda alone."

"Maybe we should stop for a while Lavi," Lenalee chimed in. She sat right next to me letting me lean my head against her shoulder.

"You love Yu, don't you?" Lavi said staring at me waiting me to object. I didn't. I nodded my head. All my energy was drained. I could barely function. But Lavi was right I did love Kanda.

"Yes I do."

"Then do something about it! Tomorrow we're going to employ operation make Kanda jealous. It's full proof. Now I suggest you get some sleep and I'll pick you up tomorrow."

"Wait!" I held a hand in front of me and rubbed my temple trying to grasp Lavi's plan. "You want him to think we're together?"

"Not necessarily, but he has to get the impression that you _might _be with me. Kanda has a possessive nature. If he wants something no one else can have it. And that something is you. Now that he's finally let his walls down he won't let you go now."

"Then why did he leave me after kissing me?" I asked baffled at Lavi's logic. Where does he come up with this stuff?

"Because he was scared." I looked doubtfully at Lavi. "It's true. Maybe scared isn't the right word. Let's say he was freaked out and he needed sometime to think."

"Lavi I think we need to give Allen sometime to relax." Lenalee gave me a tight hug before standing and giving me a hand up. Lenalee thankfully came to my rescue.

"Okay, okay, but remember tomorrow operation…"

"Yeah, yeah I got." I pushed Lavi out the door and waved goodbye to Lenalee.

Operation make Kanda jealous was probably going to blow up in my face. I smiled to myself at how enthusiastic Lavi and Lenalee were about helping me. A person couldn't ask for two better friends.

I wrinkled my nose at the idea. I don't think Kanda would think Lavi was in to me. It's obvious that he likes Lenalee, if Lavi says it'll work I guess it might. I thought about all the possible results of tomorrow's plans as I washed Kanda's dirty clothes.

I winced as I saw all the damage I caused his clothes. I wasn't really smooth today. I poured detergent in the washing machine, turned it on, watched as it started to fill with water and closed the lid. Well no matter what tomorrow brings at least Kanda will have clean clothes.

The rest of the night went by without incident. I did my homework and went about cleaning the house. Sleep was a little hard to come by as I thought of the next day. I turned on my side as I closed my eyes and imagined Kanda's soft lips against mine again. I smiled softly and drifted away in to a dreamland that was too good to be true. And it was. My alarm went off stealing me away from my dream Kanda.

I opened my eyes slowly letting them adjust to the swell of sunlight that peeked through my blinds. I sat up in bed and rubbed the sleep from eyes. Today was the big day. My stomach somersaulted at the thought.

I hopped out of bed and in the shower. I noticed the hot water couldn't compare to the heat coming from Kanda's body. I wanted to be enveloped in his arms and warmth again. I showered quickly. Daylight was upon me as I slung my backpack over my shoulders and waited patiently for Lavi to pick me up. A light went off in my head as I remembered Kanda's clothes. I ran to the laundry room, put the folded clothes in my bag and ran outside when I heard a car honking outside.

Lavi pulled in the driveway as I was locking the door. Lenalee was sitting in the front seat with a bright smile on her face. Seeing her so happy put me in better spirits about the whole plan that was about to be executed.

"Good morning, Allen," Lenalee said. I smiled at her as she let me in the back seat.

"Morning," I said.

"Are you ready for the day?" Lavi pulled out of the driveway when I buckled my seatbelt.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"Don't worry about it. Leave everything to me." Lavi turned on the radio and started bobbing his head to the beat of some random song.

_That's what I am worried about. _Lavi didn't need to know what I was thinking. He could read it on my face. I took a deep breath to calm my pounding heart. I didn't allow my mind to think about everything that happened yesterday, now it was starting to hound me. What if Kanda just got caught in the moment and didn't mean it? What if he did mean it then where did that leave us? There were so many 'what if' questions racing through my mind I could barely think straight. I was so lost in thought I didn't see that we made it to school.

"We're here," Lavi's voiced echoed through my mind waking me from my daze.

I glanced up to discover we parked right next to Kanda, who was getting out of his truck. I stepped out of the car with a feeling of apprehension. My feet felt like lead as I stepped on the asphalt making eye contact with Kanda. I grasped my backpack straps tightly. Fire erupted in my veins as I had the desire to crush our lips together. The need was almost too great to over come, but I did. I broke eye contact and started walking away.

"Hey, Yu what's up?" Lavi said as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders pulling me closer to him. When I looked to Lenalee, she was already at the door. She smiled at me and went inside the school.

Kanda appeared at my side. He peered at me then glared at Lavi. "Don't call me Yu," He growled. His voice sent shivers through my body.

"Come on Yu. It's all right." Lavi brushed off his comment like it was nothing. "Let's go find Lenalee." Lavi somehow managed to crush me to his person. It wasn't very comfortable. Not only because the only person I wanted to be this close to was Kanda, but that one person was seething with anger.

"Let. Him. Go." Kanda said through clenched teeth. We stopped at the school doors. People walked around us not paying attention to the scene that was unfolding.

"Let who go?" Lavi baited.

"The Bean Sprout."

"I'm sorry I don't know who that is. Come on _Allen_." Lavi dragged me along. Kanda grabbed onto my wrist sending a jolt through me.

"Let Allen go," Kanda said my name with his wonderful velvety voice. My knees gave way and he caught me and held me to his chest. I heard his strong heart beat as he held me there.

"I think I can do that," Lavi's voice faded away as Kanda gently pushed me away from his chest.

"I think you owe me some clothes Bean Sprout." My eyes widened as Kanda started walking away from, obviously slowing his pace so I could catch up as I handed him his clothes.

We walked together to our lockers. I looked at him in wonder. "What are you staring at?" Kanda huffed as he unlocked his locker.

"You said my name." I answered in amazement.

"What of it?" Kanda glared at me.

"Nothing, it was just nice." The first bell rang causing me to mentally curse my luck. I want more time with Kanda that way I could possibly get some answers.

"I'll see you at lunch."

"You will?"

"Of course." Kanda stepped closer to me our breath mingling together. "I still have to give you're clothes back," Kanda said and then turned and walked to his first class.

I stood frozen as a statue. I have absolutely no idea what the hell was going on, but I was going to find out and hopefully get some more time alone with Kanda. Operation make Kanda jealous was a success.

I reminded myself to thank Lavi when I saw him.

* * *

Wahoo! Chapter 5 is done XD

Chapter 6 will be posted soon


	6. Chapter 6

Hello again I have here Chapter 6! I hope you enjoy it!

Yay! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. The reviewers are the best! Thank you again.

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man I wish I did though.

There will be Yaoi and Shounen-ai between Allen/Kanda. If you don't like don't read.

Please Review! I would love to hear from you XD

* * *

Class could not possibly move any slower. I stared at the black board and watched in boredom as the teacher wrote down something that made no sense to me. Lenalee was dutifully writing down notes to my right. I can copy from her later if the information is vital to something that will be on a test, right now I could careless. I looked at my watch for the hundredth time willing the clock to strike 11:30 for the lunch bell to ring to let us out. My leg bounced away as I counted down the seconds. It was almost time to see Kanda again and according to him have lunch with him.

_I don't even know where he eats. _My heart stopped cold in my chest as I realized that in all the years I went to the same school as Kanda I had absolutely no idea where he ate lunch. How is that possible?

The bell rang releasing us from class at last. Lenalee gathered all her things as I sat dumbfounded in my seat. "Allen?"

"Yeah?" I asked slumped in my desk.

"Kanda is waiting for you at the door," Lenalee said holding her books close to her chest.

I glanced up and sure enough there was Kanda wearing a frown and tapping his watch. I scrambled with all my books and dumped them in my book bag. I waved to Lenalee and pushed people out of the way to get to Kanda.

"Wow! Aren't we in a hurry?" Kanda said with a raised eyebrow.

"What? I'm not the one tapping my watch like we're late to something."

"But you were late." Kanda started walking away and I followed not sure where the hell we were going.

"I'm not the one who forgot to say where we were supposed to meet."

"You didn't ask."

"You should have told me."

Excitement welled up in me to the point I thought I was going to burst. My palms were sweating, my heart was going a million miles a minute, and my cheeks hurt so much from smiling. I can't believe Kanda and I are talking like this. All our other conversations have never been like this. Then again he never really talked to me before yesterday except for all the insults he threw my way. I'm glad to have those gone.

"Bean Sprout," Kanda said side glancing at me. His eyes melted me on the spot. _Ah, but the nickname seems like it's going to be staying. _Kanda's voice drew me back to him. No time to be thinking about other things when I have Kanda in front of me. I wonder if it counts since he's the one I am thinking about.

"Bean Sprout?" Kanda breathed in my ear. His hair brushed against my cheek as he pulled away from my side. I stood frozen to the floor. My arms were stiff against my sides and my face burned a brilliant shade of crimson.

"Huh?" That's a great thing to say.

"I was asking if you wanted something to eat or if we could just go outside." Kanda cocked his head to the side staring at me like I was from another planet. For all I know I could be. I wanted to hit my head against a wall. I can't believe I can't pay attention to the person in front of me. Who couldn't? He is the most beautiful person I ever seen and probably will ever see.

I shook my head and took a deep breath. "Outside is good." I don't think I would be able to eat anyway. Not with Kanda next to me and after yesterday, my mind and eyes would go straight to his groin. Whoa! Better not think about that now. At least not while I'm in school and definitely not with Kanda next to me.

Kanda and I walked down the hall, out the doors and passed the basketball courts and headed for the soccer field where people were scattered around in small clusters. My stomach filled with butterflies that seemed to be in a tornado because it was flipping and flopping. Kanda sat down next to the fence that separated the soccer and baseball field. I dropped my bag and sat down slowly. My legs felt like there were going to give out any moment. I wanted to keep my cool. Even though on the inside I was shaking.

"Relax Bean Sprout." Kanda turned to face and my stomach plummeted. This can't be good. "About yesterday…," Kanda paused and licked his lips. He adjusted his legs and sat pretzel style. _Why is he taking so long? _

"What about yesterday?" I asked swallowing hard. My throat suddenly felt like a dessert. I was so thirsty. It was hard to swallow. Maybe it's a good that I didn't get anything to eat.

"I don't think it should happen again." That did. My heart hit my chest and fell to stomach. My insides twisted into a tight knot. I bent over, clutched my chest and inhaled deeply; it felt like a blow to the gut. Kanda's word hurt like a physical blow.

I looked up at Kanda when I was able to catch my breath. He didn't say anything else and gone was the more playful Kanda that had been there moments before. I stood on shaky legs, picked up my bag and looked down at him. Kanda's mask was back in place. I turned around, looked at the basketball game that was happening in front of me and tried to ask why. The word wouldn't come.

I gulped and blinked away the tears that threatened to fall. I would not cry in front of Kanda no matter. "Why?" I asked. My tongue seemed to be too big for my mouth. It was hard to ask that one simple question.

"Are you sure you want the answer?" I nodded my head. "It was a mistake pure and simple."

"Then what about this morning with Lavi?"

"It could never work Bean Sprout."

"Don't call me Bean Sprout," I said through clenched teeth. "And you don't know that it wouldn't work."

"That's true. And yes Lavi made me want to rip him apart. But there can't be anything between us. I'll stay away from you from now on." My heart shattered on the spot. I walked away without looking back and without saying a word. There was nothing to say. I guess, after everything Kanda couldn't open up.

I walked blindly around the school looking for Lenalee and Lavi. They were in the cafeteria eating and laughing at something Lavi said. They looked at me and immediately rushed to my side.

"Allen what happened?" Lenalee asked as she sat down next to me.

"Kanda said nothing could happen between us," I responded automatically. I was like a robot. I was operating on pure force otherwise I would have shut down. My heart wasn't even whole so how could I be functioning anyway?

"Allen you have to snap out it." Lavi was at my side. His red hair flopped to the side and for once he was serious. His face lacked a smile that was permanently there. His brow was crinkled in the middle, and he was frowning. "Yu doesn't mean what he is saying."

"No more Lavi. I really can't take it." I shook my head in panic. Hurt was something I couldn't take anymore of for a while. "Whether he meant it or not he still said it."

"I know, but let me go talk to him." Lavi took off like a bat out of hell before I could stop him.

"Lenalee what is he doing?" I asked. I laid my head on the table. A headache was coming on. I rubbed my temples as Lenalee pushed her half eaten sandwich to me.

"You know Lavi. He just wants you to be happy. And you need to eat something before you get sick."

My stomach growled when she pushed it closer to me. I complied and sat straight up, grabbed the sandwich and took a big bite. "I know he wants me to be happy. But it seems the more we try to make it happen the worse it gets."

"What did Kanda say?"

The sandwich got caught in my throat when Lenalee asked me that question. Her eyes bugged out of her as she patted me on the back. I coughed and started laughing. "You look awesome as a bug." I grinned at her.

Lenalee pouted making her look adorable. I bet Lavi will be upset when he knows he missed it. "Allen." Lenalee playfully swatted my shoulder. All thoughts of Kanda disappeared that is until I looked up and found him glaring at Lenalee. Fire erupted in my veins at that look. He says that there can never be anything between us and yet he still gets jealous. Lavi was at his side panting. He must've run around the whole school searching for him. I turned back to Kanda who was still glaring at Lenalee.

I stood up and grabbed his arm dragging him out of ear shot of Lenalee and Lavi. "Don't do that!"

"Do what?" My hand tingled where I held him. I tried to block it out of my mind and tried to focus on the anger.

We moved next to the doors that led outside. Lenalee and Lavi were in my line of sight watching us; they were pretending to eat lunch though.

"Don't glare at Lenalee. You have no right to. You're the one who said that there can never be anything between us. So if there is no hope then you don't have to get jealous."

Kanda stared at me. He narrowed his eyes and grabbed my hand leading me outside. I tried to fight his grip, he was too strong. The sun blinded me as we stepped outside. I heard people cheering for people in the basketball game. Kanda pushed me against the wall. The brick scratched my back as he held me there. He held my hands above head. As my eyes adjusted to the light outside, I saw that we were in a shaded corner of the basketball court, most likely no one could see us.

"Let me just see something," Kanda whispered hotly against my mouth before capturing my lips in a kiss. His body crushed me against the wall, his heat made me overwhelming hot. His free hand wondered from my neck to being at the hem of my shirt. I gasped when his hand met skin, I gasped and Kanda took the opportunity to plunge his tongue in my mouth. I moaned as his hand drew lazy circles on my stomach. I shivered as all the sensations where becoming too much to handle. Kanda moved from mouth to my neck, he trailed kisses from my neck to my ear. He blew on my earlobe and I arched against him. My mind came back to me when the heat was too much to take. I turned my head away from him, panting. "Bean Sprout?"

"You can't do this," I said, looking at him through a fringe of white bangs. Kanda reluctantly let go of my hands and moved away.

I caught my breath before continuing. This is crazy. I want him so much, but he keeps pulling me close then pushing me away. I don't know what to do.

"Kanda please decide what you want to do. I can't take this anymore." I fell against the wall. My knees were weak. Kanda literally took my breath and strength away.

"I don't know what to do."

"Then give it sometime, but until you decide no more kissing me." That took every fiber in my being to say. No more kissing. How can I survive without it?

"Are you serious?" Kanda asked me like I was crazy.

"Yes."

"Okay, but I can't make any promises."

Kanda started walking away. I ran after him in shock. "What do you mean you can't make any promises?"

"Exactly what I said. I don't know how much longer I can control myself around you."

"You call that control?" We went back into the cafeteria as the bell was ringing.

"Yes. And for the record it's not that I don't want something with you its just hard. I don't know. I don't want anyone to get hurt."

"Then take the time to think, but nothing more can happen until we know what we are." I grabbed my backpack. Lenalee and Lavi waited for us while we were outside. Kanda and I walked behind them as we went to our last two classes of the day.

"Like I said I can't make any promises." I stared at him mystified. I don't know what's going on, there is one thing for sure though, it'll be interesting.

* * *

Yay! Chapter 6 is done XD

Chapter 7 will be posted soon


	7. Chapter 7

Yay! I have here Chapter 7. I hope you like it!

Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. You guys are the best! Thank you again.

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man I wish I did though.

There will be Yaoi and Shounen-ai between Allen/Kanda. If you don't like don't read.

Please Review! I would love to hear from you XD

* * *

Class finally ended with the ringing of the bell. I stretched my arms over my head and yawned, it's been a long emotional filled day. Lenalee tapped my arm, nodding her head to the door. "Ready to go?" she asked with a small smile.

"You have no idea. I don't think I can take much more of this."

Lenalee laughed, her pigtails swayed around her shoulders. "It's only our second day back."

"I know that's what makes it so horrible." I shivered at the thought of having to go through another year of school. A glint of black shiny hair caught my attention. Kanda was arguing with Lavi about something probably about Lavi not calling him Yu anymore. No matter how many times he tells him not to call him that Lavi won't stop. I hid a chuckle behind my hand trying to pass it off as a cough, Lenalee didn't believe it, and she raised a knowing eyebrow. We kept going on our way. Lenalee and I walked to the bus even though my body wanted to gravitate back to Kanda. I kept my head and thoughts on what Lenalee was talking about or at least I was trying.

"Allen, are you listening?" Lenalee pressed her notebook closer to her chest, she pouted when she caught me off guard.

"Huh?"

"Allen!"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to drift off in thought."

A crooked smile took over her lips. "You were thinking about Kanda."

"That obvious?" I covered my face with my hand. I can't help it though; somehow he's always on mind. It's not intentional, it just happens. I don't know how to control. Sometimes when I don't even realize it I'm thinking about him.

"Not really." I stared at her in disbelief. She waved her hands in front of her. "Okay, okay it's obvious to anyone who knows you. So yes it's obvious to me and probably to Lavi, but anybody else would probably think you were a space cadet or something."

"Geez thanks that's great to know," I said with a grin. We walked through the crowd of people to get to the buses. Today Lenalee was going to come over to study for a math quiz. The first week back and we're already taking quizzes.

A warm hand grabbed my shoulder. A shudder of pleasure ran through my body. I didn't have to turn around to know who it was.

"Hi Lavi, Kanda." Lenalee confirmed my suspicions. Slowly turning I enjoyed the heat that was still on my shoulder. My eyes were half lidded by the time I faced Kanda and Lavi. If only he would keep giving me this kind of attention, life would be wonderful.

"Come on Bean Sprout," Kanda said leading me away from the awaiting buses. My feet started moving, I shook my head to clear my thoughts and I stopped in my tracks. Kanda looked over his shoulder with a frown. "Aren't you coming?"

My brow raised in surprise. Kanda wanted me to go with him? My heart jumped with excitement, taking a deep breath, I removed his hand. "I'm taking the bus home with Lenalee."

Lavi's mouth dropped. "Lenalee you're not coming with me?"

"Don't you have to go to work today?" Lenalee asked.

Lavi thought a moment before his eyes widened in surprise, he turned a deep shade of crimson. "Oh, yeah I forgot. I better get going." Lavi worked at the Borders that was across the street from our high school. He started to jog to his car, he turned around and ran up to Lenalee. "You sure you don't want a ride home?"

"I'm sure anyways Allen and I are going to study for a math quiz. And Komui is going to pick me up later." Lenalee smiled brightly at Lavi. I would've sworn he melted under her gaze and smile. Lavi shook himself out of his thoughts and ran to his car, he waved good bye and headed to work.

While Lavi and Lenalee cleared up everything Kanda was staring me down, his frown was getting deeper and deeper with each passing second. "Bean Sprout?" He growled.

I puffed out my chest, tried to stand taller all the while my blood thundered in my ears. Man I love it when his voice growls my name even when it's Bean Sprout. Goose flesh covered my arms as I tried to regain my composure. "Don't call me that," I ground out. "I'll see you tomorrow. Thank you for offering to take me home."

"Who said it was an offer?" Kanda grabbed my wrist; an electric jolt ran through my hand to his. _What the hell does he mean it wasn't an offer?_

I yanked my hand away. "Remember nothing's going to happen unless you can decide what you want," I said stalking off to find my bus. I hate riding the bus, but I'm not going to indulge Kanda when he doesn't even know what he wants. Plus I don't know how much longer I can resist him.

"I want you." Kanda breathed heavily in my ear. His chest was pressed against my back. I almost lost my balance with the close contact.

I swallowed deeply. My breathing became labored the longer Kanda stood behind me. For a moment I forgot Lenalee was waiting patiently for me, forgot that we were at school, and forgot about the rest of the world. Nothing else mattered. Kanda finally said he wanted me.

"Allen the bus is going to leave." Lenalee broke through the fog in my mind. Reluctantly I pushed myself away from Kanda's strong chest. I miss being pressed up against it already.

"I have to go," I said breathlessly.

"I'll let you get away this time." Kanda walked away and I watched him for another second before Lenalee pulled me along to the bus.

We got on and sat at the back. I pressed my face against the window and watched Kanda drive away. I sat back in my seat and slumped against the uncomfortable cushion. Kanda said he wanted me. Holy crap! I can barely wrap my mind around it. I just prayed that he wouldn't change his mind again. I don't think my heart could take it. And I don't think I can survive anymore of Lavi's plans. I love Lavi, but one of these days his ideas are going to kill me. I'm lucky Kanda didn't kill me.

"Allen it's our stop," Lenalee whispered.

I nodded and followed her off the bus. We walked in comfortable silence to my house. When we went inside I wanted to hit my head against the wall. I forgot to give Kanda his clothes back. It gives me a good excuse to talk to him though.

Lenalee and I set up our homework in the dining room. The image of Kanda full of sauce flashed through my mind. My ears turned red as I remembered trying to get it off him. I sat down in the spot Kanda was in last night. Lenalee grinned at me, but didn't say anything. We started reviewing the text. We mostly worked in silence only speaking when one of us needed help with a problem.

Surprisingly my thoughts didn't run around Kanda. I felt more at ease with the knowledge that he said he wanted me. I didn't realize how much I wanted him to say his want for me in the form of words. Yes, he kissed me and that was wonderful, but I wanted and got him to say it.

Lenalee closed her book with a sigh of relief. "I can't believe that took us three hours."

"Me neither. I'm sick of looking at numbers. How about we watch some TV? I think N.C.I.S is on or Bones?" Lenalee perked at the prospect of watching some of her favorite shows.

"Sounds good to me. I don't want to do anything else today." Lenalee looked at her watch. "I think Komui will be here in another hour or two so hopefully we can watch an episode of both."

Lenalee went to the living room. I went to the kitchen to get us some drinks. It was nice to just sit down for the rest of the day.

"Hey Lenalee?" I sat down next to Lenalee handing her a glass of water.

"Hmmm?" Lenalee turned on the TV and put it on Bones. The show just started. I settled myself in comfortably next to her.

"How have you been?" A ball of guilt settled in the middle of my stomach. The past few days Lenalee and Lavi have been completely focused on Kanda and me. I barely even knew what Lenalee was up to the last few weeks. I slumped a little further in the couch, almost disappearing in the cushions.

Lenalee tore her eyes away from her favorite show. "I've been good. Why do ask?"

I twisted my hands together opting to looking at the mangled body that Booth and Bones just found. "Well, it just seems like I haven't asked you what you've been up to and all we've really talked about was me getting Kanda." I continued to babble not sure what I was saying.

"Oh, Allen," Lenalee said. She crushed me to her side, air escaped my lungs the tighter she hugged me. I hugged her back shock took hold of my system. This wasn't the reaction I was expecting. "You don't have to worry about anything. I want to help you as much as I can. And as for how I'm doing there's nothing to worry about. Komui and I have been hanging out. He was finally able to get some time off of work a few weeks ago. He's back at work now, but he's been trying to spend as much time with me as possible." Lenalee beamed at me for showing concern for her.

I sagged in relief. I'm glad she's doing well. In the past her brother Komui was always working sometimes not coming home until late in the night or after she was already at school. During those times Lenalee made a habit of staying here for as long as she could without actually spending the night. Where Lenalee is Lavi is sure to follow.

"I'm happy to hear that."

"Now let's watch Bones or we might miss something crucial," Lenalee said her eyes wide with fascination as she watched the show. She tucked her legs under her and settled against the arm rest.

An hour later the door bell rang signaling that Komui was most likely there. Lenalee's head rested on her hands as she lightly snored. She looked so peaceful I didn't have the heart to wake her up just yet. I got up slowly trying not to startle her. I tip toed to the door not bothering to look through the peep whole.

"Lenalee's sleeping so you might want to…" My voiced died away when I looked at the person standing in front of me. It was Kanda!

"What the hell are you talking about Bean Sprout?" Kanda said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I thought you were somebody else." I shook my head. Didn't see that one coming. "Hey don't call me Bean Sprout." A frown tugged at the corners of my lips although on the inside I was dancing up a storm. My heart nearly burst out of my chest when my eyes landed on Kanda's face.

"Aren't you going to let me in?" Kanda gestured to inside my house.

"Of course," I said stepping aside. Kanda brushed past me and it was heaven. I didn't realize how much I missed him until he was in such close contact.

"I came to get my clothes," Kanda said, he waited by the door.

"Oh, right." I deflated at the thought. _He didn't come because he wanted to see me?_ I trudged to the living room where my backpack was situated. I grabbed Kanda's clothes and went back to him. I handed him his clothes with my head hung low. "Here you go."

"Thanks," Kanda said softly. I waited to hear footsteps head for the door. I kept my eyes closed tightly not wanting to see his retreating back. A finger lifted my chin up, soft breath danced across my face as Kanda asked. "What are you doing?"

I dared to open my eyes the tiniest bit. Kanda was still there looking at me questioningly. "Nothing. Hey come watch TV with Lenalee and me."

"The both of you?" Kanda looked upset at the idea.

I rolled my eyes. "Just come on." Kanda followed me into the living room and sat next to me as N.C.I.S was beginning. My heart hammered against my chest as we watched the show together. All I can hope for is he stays as long as possible.

* * *

Yay! Chapter 7 is done XD

Chapter 8 will be posted soon


	8. Chapter 8

Wahoo here's Chapter 8! I hope you like it!

I love you guys so incredibly much. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing.

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man I wish I did though.

There will be Yaoi and Shounen-ai between Allen/Kanda. If you don't like don't read.

Please Review! I would love to hear from you XD

* * *

My eyes began drooping at the end of another episode of N.C.I.S. I was tired and the heat from a warm body next to me didn't help that fact. I was sitting in the middle of Lenalee and Kanda, Lenalee was still sleeping and Kanda's head kept jerking up. I was surprised that Komui hadn't come to pick Lenalee by now. I looked at my watch and it was already going to be eight. I glanced at Lenalee; she was sound asleep without any sign of getting up. And Kanda was about ready to pass out just like me.

I rearranged myself, nestling closer to Kanda's side, not really thinking about what I was doing. It felt good to be so close to him. His arms were folded across his chest and his breathing evened out like Lenalee's. He fell asleep. My eyes pop wide opened and stared at Kanda, trying to brand the image in my mind. He felt comfortable enough to fall asleep at my house. The thought sent my pulse racing. Maybe he would stay the night. Images ran across my mind making my mouth go dry. Okay calm down, not the time to be thinking about such things. Lenalee is still here.

Lenalee began stirring, stretching her arms in front of her, rubbing her eyes to rid them of sleep. Blinking she raised her head to me and looked adorable. She had lines from the couch on one side of her cheek. Her eyes still drooped from her cat nap. "Morning," she said with a sleepy smile.

"Morning or more like evening. You slept for a long time." Sadly, I scooted away from Kanda. I missed his warmth already.

"When did Kanda get here?" Lenalee asked eyes wide, nose scrunched in confusion.

"A while ago when you were still in a deep sleep." I smiled at the mention of said person next to me.

"Komui hasn't come yet?"

The smile fell from her face. She sounded so sad. "No yet, but I'm sure he's coming."

"I better call him." Lenalee got up from the couch and grabbed her cell phone from her bag. She walked in the kitchen and hit a few buttons. I bit my lip as she paced the length of the kitchen. Kanda woke with a jerk, scaring the living day lights out of me.

"Bean Sprout?" Kanda asked with surprise.

"Yeah, who else would it be?" I grinned when Kanda whipped his head up. He glanced around the room then back at me. "You fell asleep." I answered Kanda's unasked question.

Kanda's brow wrinkled, he reached out a hand like he was going to touch me, my heart jumped in response to Kanda so freely willing to touch, but Lenalee walked in the room with a frown lining her normally cheerful face. "Komui said he has to stay late and that he was about to call me." Lenalee sat heavily on the couch. I pulled away from Kanda's outstretched hand. My body screamed to make contact with him, but Lenalee was in pain. My heart raced as Kanda leaned in closer to me, not quite touching me, close enough to let me know he was there as I reached out to console Lenalee.

"It's okay Lenalee. Come here." I pulled her in my arms. She hugged me tightly, burying her face in my chest. Kanda's body heat was making my brain befuddled. I stroked Lenalee's back when her cell beeped alerting her to a text message. Gently I let her go. She stood and went back to the kitchen. I was engulfed in an overwhelming heat that sent my body into jolts of excitement. Kanda pulled me to his chest, my back pressed firmly against him. All my nerves came to life as Kanda's hand slipped from around me to the sides of my body, tingling erupted all over as his hands slowly slipped underneath my shirt and made contact with my skin. I nearly jumped off the couch when his hands lazily drew patterns on my skin. He settled his chin on my shoulder; his breath blew against my ear, shivers bolted up and down my spin. I bit my bottom lip to keep my moans at under control. Blood thundered in my ears I couldn't hear anything so when Lenalee squeaked in surprise I fell out of Kanda's embrace and on the floor.

Kanda rose to his feet and offered me a hand. I wanted to bat it away. A blush bloomed on my cheeks. I took it not able to resist the chance to touch Kanda. His lips quirked up the tiniest bit or it could've been my imagination.

"Up you go Bean Sprout." I frowned at my nickname. I don't think that's ever going to go anywhere any time soon.

Lenalee rushed to my side while trying to hide her giggling behind her hand. She wasn't doing a very good job. "I'm sorry Allen that was just so fantastic. The look of surprise on your face was priceless." She grinned wide, erasing the worry lines at the corners of her eyes, smile wrinkles took their place.

"Happy to make you smile." I dusted myself off like it was intentional when in reality it was nothing of the sort. Too bad Kanda couldn't have held onto me. The feel of his hands on my abdomen was still present. The feelings shot through my body reducing me to shaky movements. "Who texted you?" I asked, gaining back my composure, not all of it thanks to Kanda standing directly behind me. I had the distinct feeling that he was about to grab me at any moment. Nothing happened.

Lenalee sat down on the couch, slipping her phone in her pocket. "Lavi wanted to know if we wanted to go to the zoo this weekend. He said he wanted to celebrate going back to school, but I know he's only saying that. Who wants to celebrate going to school?" She smiled softly and shrugged. Her spirits appeared to have been lifted. Lavi seems to know when she's not feeling well without even being here. "I've been saying that I want to go to the zoo to see the new baby giraffe." Lenalee's eyes lit up at the mention of the giraffe. "And he said that Kanda should come too, but only if you want to Kanda." Lenalee added quickly.

Silently I prayed that Kanda would come. I don't think he would be big on going to the zoo, maybe he would want to come because I was going to be there. I crossed my fingers tightly, sending my wish to whomever or whatever was listening.

"I don't know if…" Kanda paused and glanced my way. His dark eyes stared at me for a moment before drifting back to Lenalee. "Fine," he said with a scowl. I jumped up and hugged him stunning us both. I didn't even let go of him. My limbs were numb. "I said I would go Bean Sprout you don't have to try and seduce me into going." I let go of Kanda instantly. The look of horror on my face must've been apparent before I knew it Lenalee _and _Kanda were laughing. Lenalee stopped her fit of laughter, staring at Kanda like she had seen him for the first time through a fog of mist and was truly seeing the person in the vapors. Kanda abruptly stopped making the most wonderful sounds I've ever heard. He quickly looked between Lenalee and me and headed straight for the door.

"I've got to go." I rushed after him. He's not leaving me like that. I caught his arm. "Bean Sprout," Kanda growled softly.

"You're staying." I tugged his arm. He stood in the kitchen, finally relented and let me pull him back into the living room. Lenalee grinned big. My heart lifted a little. She was doing better. I sat Kanda down, sitting right next to him so close our thighs were touching. My heart nearly burst out of my chest. "You really will go with us?" I asked, dizzy from Kanda being so close. He was so gorgeous, it was hard not to want to crawl in his lap and stay there forever. Kanda's dark eyes gazed at me, not revealing anything. I want to read him better. I don't know how to go about doing that though. He's always so moody or more like grumpy.

"Yes, but don't think I'm happy about it." Kanda fell back on the couch, crossing his arms over his chest. I smiled at him, not caring if I showed all my love him in the simple gesture. I almost said those three little words that would send everything crashing into oblivion. Thankfully Lenalee's voice stopped me.

"I don't know how I'm going to get home." Her hand flew to her chest and mouth in shock. She must've been so happy about the news of the zoo that she forgot Komui wasn't going to pick her up.

"You can stay here. You and Lavi both have spare clothes here just in case."

Kanda squashed my suggestion quickly. "I'll give you ride." His eyes flashed at me, warning me not to say something like that again. Was he jealous again? I sighed. Fine, I'll give in this time. Mostly so Lenalee can get a decent night's sleep at her house and wait for Komui to get home.

Lenalee accepted the offer without hesitation. "Sounds good to me. On the way I'll let Lavi know you're coming with us to the zoo."

"Let's get going then," Kanda said. Lenalee grabbed her bag and went to the front door. Kanda followed her. I wanted to grab him around the waist and bury my face in his back, inhaling his wonderful scent. I kept my hands to myself when Kanda looked around at me, raising his eyebrow. My eyes traveled all around the room. I didn't want to meet his gaze, I just know he'd read my mind. I didn't need or want that to happen.

"Bye Allen, see you tomorrow." Lenalee hugged me quickly, let go, and stood by the door waiting for Kanda.

"Bye Bean Sprout," he said gruffly.

"See you guys." Kanda and Lenalee left and I was left alone, only the butterflies in my stomach stayed around. Kanda was going with us to the zoo. My heart nearly stopped on the spot. I sank to the floor near the door, my legs gave way. Words can't describe how jittery, exhilarated, and inexplicably happy I am. I stayed on the floor a few more minutes waiting for life to come back in my legs. I got up shakily and got ready for bed. Tonight was a great night.

The rest of the week passed by in a blur of classes and studying. Kanda and I barely talked, much to my disappointment, but there were small caresses and touches that happened between classes that sent my heart in a flurry of pounding like a bird beating its wings against a cage. Every so often when I saw Kanda in the hall, his hand would brush mine or on one occasion his hand brushed my butt. That one threw me for a loop, I'm not putting it passed him to do though. Not that I'm complaining. I want him to touch more than my butt. Hopefully sometime in the near future.

Saturday was here and I couldn't have been happier. The day before Kanda declared that he was picking me up, Lavi refused to let Kanda pick up me without a fight. It amused Lavi, Kanda not so much. I thought he was going to punch Lavi before Lavi gave in.

Kanda picked me up and we drove to the zoo in silence. His scowl was deeper than normal. My heart clutched in pain. What if he didn't want to be here? Best not to think about that. He may not want to go to the zoo, but he said he was going. We were meeting Lenalee and Lavi at ten. Kanda pulled in the parking lot. We got out of the car, I spotted Lavi's car with a sense of relief. Maybe being around Lavi and Lenalee would soothe Kanda into a better mood. I wanted him to have a good time.

"Bean Sprout, stop lingering and come on." Kanda's voice startled me. It was the first time I've heard it all day. I ran after him, reaching his side. My hand itched to grab his; the end result might be so pretty, my hands stayed at my sides.

We reached the gates with two elephants above us touching trunks. Lenalee and Lavi were already there with our passes to get in. Lavi gave one to Kanda and me. When Lavi gave me mine he put mouse ears on my head.

"You make the cutest mouse," Lavi said, reaching his hand out to ruffle my hair.

"He's my mouse." Kanda's pulled me against his chest. His growl rumbled against my back. My eyes widened, gooseflesh rose on my arms, and Lavi smiled that mischievous smile he always got when he was planning something or when a plan was successful. Lenalee smiled and waved walking in the park, leaving me against Kanda's chest. "Come on Bean Sprout or we'll be left behind." I don't think I've ever loved the fact that I was called Bean Sprout more than in that moment. Kanda relinquished his hold on me and took my hand. We went in the zoo with my head spinning, Kanda never let go of my hand.

* * *

Yay! Chapter 8 is done XD

Chapter 9 will be posted soon


	9. Chapter 9

Yay! Here's Chapter 9 I hope you like!

All the readers and reviewers are simply the best. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. It gives me the best inspiration. Thank you again.

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man I wish I did though.

There will be Yaoi and Shounen-ai between Allen/Kanda. If you don't like don't read.

Please Review! I would love to hear from you XD

* * *

"Oh my gosh!" Lenalee squealed, jumping up and down, hair bouncy all around her, hitting me in the face. Ouch! Girl's hair hurts when it hits you. She was too preoccupied to notice who her hair hit when the baby giraffe was in front of her. "Look at the baby!" Lenalee pulled me closer to the railing and pointed excited like a little kid who got what they wanted for Christmas. "Allen he's so adorable."

I looked over at the giraffe trailing behind his mom. He was adorable. I smiled at how excited Lenalee was and how Lavi radiated happiness seeing her so happy. Kanda stood behind me, chest barely touching my back. I wanted to lean in and have him hug me from behind, but resisted the urge. It was incredibly hard. Almost painful not to be touching him every second he stood close to me.

"Allen can you take a picture of Lavi and me with the giraffe's behind us?" Lenalee handed me her camera before I even answered.

"Of course." I tried to stifle the laughter at her behavior. I moved back and bit my lip at the look of pure confusion on Lavi's face. First he raised his arm to put around Lenalee's shoulder then put it down at his side, he moved it back around to put around her waist then pulled back when she shifted closer to him, sides almost touching not quite. Lavi's face brightened to a nice shade of crimson. It was nice to see him on the receiving end of the blushing. I did feel for the guy though. And decided to end his torture. "Okay on three. One, two, three." At the last Lavi sucked in a breath, put his arm around Lenalee's shoulder and grinned like he didn't have a care in the world.

"Thank you Allen," Lenalee said. I gave her the camera and she looked at the picture. "Aw it's so cute." Lenalee ran over to Lavi, leaving me with a brooding Kanda. I don't think he does well with cute. I looked up at him. He was leaning against a pole, arms were crossed over his chest, and legs crossed, a scowl pulling down his generous mouth. He looked perfect. Dark eyes met mine and I fought back the urge to swallow. A shiver ran through me. Pleasant chills ran along my body awakening feelings that shouldn't be present in the zoo or in public for that matter. Hastily I looked away and found Lenalee and Lavi gone. I scanned all around us, seeing nothing but family's and couples.

"They went to off to see the monkeys." Kanda supplied at my side. I nearly jumped a foot. My heart hammered against my chest. I put my hand over it to make sure it wasn't going to stop. Kanda snorted. "You act like I gave you a heart attack."

"You nearly did," I said trying to catch my breath.

"Come on Bean Sprout."

Automatically I responded. "Don't call me that." A hint of a smirk replaced Kanda's scowl. "Are you not having a good time?"

We began walking to the monkey's where I could see black shiny pig tails swaying with the jumping from their owner.

"Despite how I look I am."

I glanced at Kanda and raised a brow. "I am," he replied defensively.

"I believe you. At least you don't have to wear these." I tugged on the mouse ears. Every time I tried to take them off someone stopped me. The last person was Kanda. He told me he liked the way they looked on me causing me to blush and trip over a can someone left on the walkway.

"Leave them." Kanda growled.

"Okay, okay." I put my hands up in surrender. No use arguing when you have no chance of winning. I still don't see why people like the ears on me. Lenalee tried on bunny ears and she looked cute. I don't want to be cute!

"You're leaving them on. And stop thinking they don't look cute." I whipped my head to look at Kanda. He was staring straight ahead a pink blush tingeing his cheeks. My heart raced at the reaction he was having. Kanda blushing was a rare sight. It was like one of the endangered animals at the zoo. You never know when you're going to see it, but you better soak it in while you can because you never know when it might happen again. I wish I had Lenalee's camera with me. I cursed my luck. Damn! I don't know when I might get another reaction like that again. "Stop staring at me," Kanda's voice lowered to a warning growl.

"Not when I'm seeing something that might never come again."

He glared at me and I smiled. "Glare all you want. I going to make sure I remember this."

"Bean Sprout." Kanda bumped into me. I laughed as he leaned lightly on me.

I tried to push Kanda off me as we dodged kids running around with ice cream cones. "You're heavy," I said when I finally heaved him off me.

"I'm heavy? You haven't felt all my weight on you yet." Kanda's words sent a few pictures to my head that were not zoo appropriate.

We reached the monkeys and Lenalee was taking a picture of some chimps while Lavi hung back and admired her. She was oblivious to the attention she was receiving. Although now that I look around Kanda and her were getting a lot of attention. They both were stunning. Lenalee was truly lovely and Kanda was beautiful. I can't blame the people for looking at them. Out of nowhere Kanda pulled me closer, wrapping his arm around my shoulder. I peeked at him through my bangs but got no response. I shrugged as long as I was near him it didn't matter how it happened.

"Allen, take a picture with me." Lenalee waved me over to her. Kanda's gripped tightened before he loosened it.

I ran over to Lenalee and she leaned back to take the picture, trying to get us both along with the chimps. She took the picture and turned the camera around to look at it. "We look good." She smiled and showed me. I groaned when I saw the mouse ears on me. That's it I'm going to beat up Lavi for putting them on me. There's no way around it. Its one thing to know about them it's a whole other thing to see them.

"You look pretty, but the ears." I pointed at the offending object on top of my head.

"Oh Allen they look so..."

I held up a hand and put the other one to my head. "Don't say it." I scrubbed my face with my hand and smiled at Lenalee who was laughing at me.

"You don't want to be cute?" She titled her head to the side.

I looked down at the ground and kicked some loose gravel. "It's not so bad." My cheeks burned with the memory of Kanda calling me cute.

"See you're so cute." Lenalee put her hands to her mouth. "Uh-oh I think I made Kanda mad." Her eyes sparkled with laughter as she turned to the monkeys. "Did you have some good alone time?" Lenalee leaned against the railing, stood on her tip toes, and covered her eyes with her hands, trying to see one of the babies.

"You left us alone on purpose?" I watched the monkey's play and jump on the jungle gym they had. I felt baffled although it made sense the more I thought about it.

"Of course. Seems to be going well." Lenalee turned to me. "You guys look really good together."

"Think so?"

"I know so. Now go to Kanda before he blows a gasket."

Sure enough Kanda was frowning at me. I hid a smile by biting the inside of my cheek. It was so hard not to laugh when he got possessive. A thrum of excitement ran through when I went to stand next to him. Lavi and Kanda were talking about something that happened in one of their classes but he made me feel part of their conversation when he found my hand and tugged me closer. Lavi caught my eye and winked. I hope that means he's happy everything is going well and not because he has a plan. So far so good though.

"Come on we have so much more to see." Lenalee urged to go to the cat walk where all the large cats were. They even had large cat paws showing you the way to all the big cats.

"Look at the white tiger." Lenalee pulled out her camera. "Come on Kanda you have to take a picture with me. And then I'll get one of you and Allen." I almost choked on my own spit when she said that.

Kanda only nodded and walked over to Lenalee. I thought he would drag his feet, but he seemed happy enough to take the picture. Maybe happy isn't the right word, he took the picture willingly.

"He seems to be easing his way into our group," Lavi said beside me. We stood a little further down the cage from Lenalee and Kanda. She took another picture with a scowling Kanda. I'd laugh out loud if I didn't think he might hurt me if I did.

"I know. He fits in perfectly." Especially with me I added silently. "You and Lenalee seem to be having a good time." Time to turn the tables on Lavi.

Lavi cleared his throat, running a hand through his red hair, making it stick out. "I'm having a good time." He murmured more to himself than me.

"What about her in those bunny ears?" The tiger stretched, stood up walked around and laid down in the shade of a tree. It really was a beautiful animal.

Lavi groaned and turned his back on the cage and leaned against the railing, head titled back. "Are you kidding me? I thought I was going to have a nose bleed when I saw her wearing those. And all the other guys around me were thinking the same thing. I just know it. That's why I made her take them off. She already attracts enough attention by herself. Those ears were just a brighter beacon for her." Lavi shook his head; he looked over at Lenalee, who was showing the pictures to Kanda. "She's so gorgeous." Lavi sighed.

He's got it bad all right. "Ask her out."

"Are you insane? I don't even want to know what Komui would do to me if I did. Plus she doesn't like me like that."

"How do you know?"

"I just do. I don't know if she could ever look at me in another light that wasn't 'friend.'" Lavi dropped his chin to his chest.

"Hey do you think I ever thought Kanda would look my way. Now look at us. I'm still not sure what the heck we are but it's going somewhere. I don't have to put a label on it to know there's something there." I made sure Lavi was looking at me, his eyes looked hopeless. "Don't look at me like that. You won't know until you try. Lenalee might surprise you and feel the same way."

"I don't know." Lavi looked back at Lenalee eyes holding so much love in their depths for her.

"Well I do and I know you'll regret if you don't at least try."

Lavi was silent as Kanda and Lenalee walked back to us. "Allen stand next to Kanda by the panther." We walked to the next cage with the panther pacing back and forth. It reminded me of Kanda. All muscle and sleek black fur, eyes glittering in the light of the day. It was a whole different feel from the white tiger. The power of the big cats struck a chord in me as Kanda stood next to me not even trying to smile. Not that I thought he would which made me smile. I scooted closer when Lenalee took the picture.

"Awesome. There's more to see." Lenalee took off at a jog to see the rest of the animals with Lavi at her heels. I hung back with Kanda giving them some alone time plus giving myself some alone time. Two birds with one stone.

I walked next to Kanda, silence enveloped up us. I didn't mind. It was nice having him next to me in touching distance. One hand stretched out a little and I'd touch his warm skin. My hand almost touched his when I my cell beeped alerting me to a text message. My brow wrinkled all the people who text me are here with me. I pulled my cell out of my pocket and flipped it open only to have a lump form in my stomach. It was from my guardian, Cross who was back in town and would be home tonight. I glanced to Kanda who was looking around at all the animals. I looked back down at my phone and prayed that when Kanda and Cross met everything would go well. My stomach stayed in knots the rest of the time at the zoo dreading what might happen when the love of my life met the person who took care of me or at least was supposed to care for me.

* * *

Wahoo! Chapter 9 is done XD

Chapter 10 will be posted soon


	10. Chapter 10

Yay! Here's Chapter 10 I hope you enjoy it!

Aha I'm in love with everyone XD Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. So awesome! Thank you again.

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man I wish I did though.

There will be Yaoi and Shounen-ai between Allen/Kanda. If you don't like don't read.

Please Review! I would love to hear from you XD

* * *

I tugged on Kanda's sleeve, not how to break the news that my Guardian, if you can call him that, was back in town. My gut twisted with discomfort as Kanda looked down at me.

"What's up Bean Sprout?" Kanda's dark eyes glinted in the afternoon sun, stealing my resolve for the moment. I lost the ability to speak for the time being, instead of answering I kept walking until I bumped shoulders with Lavi, leaving a very confused and probably mad Kanda behind. Lenalee was off looking at the seals swim while Lavi watched her. He started with a jolt, looking around making sure no one saw that he was watching Lenalee.

"Don't worry my lips are sealed." I zipped my lips for emphasis. Lavi rubbed the back of his neck, grinning.

"Yeah, I think I need some fresh air over here." Lavi went a little ways from me and I tried to follow when someone, a very angry someone, bumped into me.

"Bean Sprout," Kanda growled, sending the air on my arms standing straight up. His voice vibrated through my body. I shivered despite the warm sun hitting me.

"Yeah?" I asked, looking anywhere but Kanda. He glared at me before grabbing my upper arm and dragging me away from Lavi.

I didn't try to resist much to my surprise and Kanda's too. He pulled me next to the duck pond that was further down from the seals. Lavi looked on in wonder, but didn't try to stop Kanda. Little baby ducklings passed by my feet and hopped in the water. It was adorable. I didn't have much time to continue looking at the ducks when Kanda turned me towards him, his face close to mine, invading my personal space. "You've been acting weird ever since you got that text earlier. Tell me what's going on or I push you in the pond." Kanda threatened. His threat lost some of the sting with how his eyes softened for just a moment. It struck like lightening that Kanda really wanted to know what was wrong. He didn't want to throw me in the pond. Well then again he might want to. My heart skittered to a stop before slamming against my ribs again.

I inhaled deeply, knowing I'd never get away with a lie, not with Kanda. I twisted my hands together suddenly finding my shoes very fascinating. A finger gently lifted my chin. "You can tell me Bean Sprout."

"Don't call me that." I mumbled automatically.

"What else am I supposed to call you?" Kanda nuzzled his nose with mine. Warm breath cascaded over my cheeks. I tried to pull away not wanting people see, but Kanda got a tight grip on my arm.

I paused, letting his presence calm my racing heart. It wasn't such a good idea, since he makes my heart race no matter what. "You can actually call me by my name."

"I might if you tell what's going." Kanda pulled away. I felt the loss of his warmth greatly. I shook off the odd feeling of suddenly needing him closer.

I kicked a rock in the pond, startling the ducks and fish. They scattered while I winced. "My Guardian, Cross is back in town."

"And that's bad because?"

I opened my mouth when Lenalee and Lavi appeared on either side of me. "What's going on over here?" Lavi asked, smile splitting his face.

"Cross is back in town." I delivered the news without buckling under the pressure of Cross being back.

Lavi's smile faded, his shoulders slumped, and he ran a hand over his face. "You've got to be kidding me?"

"Afraid not." I pulled out my phone, showing him the text.

"This is so not cool."

"Maybe it won't be that bad this time Allen." Lenalee tried to remedy the situation by being up beat even though she looked deflated. Even her pig-tails seemed to droop.

"Is it really that bad?" Kanda asked. Brow furrowed, nose wrinkled in confusion.

Lavi answered before I could. "Yes. You have to let Allen stay with you for a few days while Cross is here."

"No." Kanda didn't even have to think about it. I rubbed my hand over my heart, knowing that it was slowly breaking with Kanda sudden dismissal. It's not like I expected him to put me up, but having him reject the idea so quickly hurt me more than I'd like to admit.

"Okay then you can stay over at my house." Lavi offered without batting an eyelash. That certainly got Kanda's attention.

"Excuse me?" Kanda seethed. Crimson bloomed on his cheeks like a deadly flower.

Lavi shrugged, grabbing the back of my shirt, pulling me closer to his side. "You'll have to ride with me. We can drive to your house and get your things. I'm sure Cross won't mind. He never has." Lavi deliberately ignored Kanda's question. Kanda looked like he was ready to explode.

"Now, now let's get going before it gets too late." Lenalee hooked her arm with mine and led the way back to the parking lot. "You okay?" She whispered when we had put some distance between Kanda and Lavi who were quietly arguing.

"Ah, well you know." I leaned closer to Lenalee, not caring if Kanda could see. Let him. I'm too tired to care.

"No I don't. Tell me."

Lenalee's hair brushed my cheek. It smelled like flowers or something like them. I bathed in her warm aura. Wanting to feel better about Kanda's blatant rejection. It's not like I thought I was going to be staying with him or Lavi. I actually thought I might stay around while Cross was there. I don't dislike like him, it's just he can be... a little overwhelming. All the time. On second thought staying at Lavi's might be the best idea I've heard all day.

"Kanda's saying no hurt. More than I thought it would."

"Oh, Allen." Lenalee stopped walking. She gathered me in her arms, hugging me tight. Kanda appeared in my vision. I closed my eyes, blocking out the coldness in his eyes and hugged Lenalee back.

"Bean Sprout, you're staying with me," Kanda said through clenched teeth. Lenalee released me, patted my arm, and went over to Lavi, who was smirking.

Confusion jolted through me. "Huh?" I narrowed my eyes at Kanda, trying to gage if he was joking. I should know better, Kanda never jokes.

"Well maybe I don't want to stay with you. I never said I wanted to stay with you." I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Then don't. I don't care what you do." Kanda turned around marched away from me. I felt a smile tug at my lips. I almost laughed, but covered it up with a cough. Kanda really doesn't know how to say what he wants.

Knowing that he wanted me stay calmed my troubled heart. I went to stand with Lavi and Lenalee, waiting patiently for Kanda to cool off. "What on earth did you say to him that made him change his mind?" I asked Lavi.

His smirk grew into a grin. "Oh, nothing really. Just that if you stayed with me that gave me ample opportunity to try and take advantage of you."

I blushed, not sure if I should be thankful or not. "You didn't?"

"Oh, you better believe I did. And I might've gone into detail about what I planned to do if I got my hands on you. He didn't let me get very far. I thought he was going to blow a fuse the longer he listened." Lavi watched Kanda walked toward us, hands shoved in his front pockets.

I turned to Lenalee who shooed me away. "Go tell him you'll being staying with him before Lavi gets a hold of him again."

"Got it." I was about to go to Kanda when I turned back to Lavi. "What exactly did you tell him you'd do to me?"

Lavi shook his and tisked. He covered my ears with his hands. "Earmuffs for you. If Kanda can't handle dirty talk then you can't either. Definitely not for virgin ears." I knocked his hands away, heat rising to my cheeks.

"No wonder he was so pissed." I mumbled when I went to Kanda. Lenalee was smiling, shaking her head at Lavi's plan. One of these days he's going to cause my heart to stop. I just know it's going to happen.

Kanda was leaning against a tree, shade protecting him from the heat of the sun. I noticed his eyes leisurely travel up and down my body. My heart sped up a bit. What did Lavi tell him? On second thought I don't want to know. My mind can paint a picture on its own just fine. If Kanda's thinking what I'm thinking then I might be in trouble. If I stay with him for a few days I don't know how long I can keep my hands off him. He's very hard to resist.

"Hey." I stood right next to him. I watched Lavi take Lenalee in the gift shop from the looks of it she wanted a stuffed giraffe. Kanda stayed silent, moving pebbles beneath his shoes. "So if the offers still on the table I'd like to stay with you."

"Fine." Kanda's response was rough and had a growl to it, but made my body tremble with anticipation. Kanda pushed away from the tree. I followed his example, taking a deep breath. I'm going to be staying Kanda. I broke out in a nervous sweat. _I think I might be sick. _My feelings were all jumbled. I wanted to stay with Kanda then again I didn't want to stay with Kanda. This is practically a dream come true. Now that it's here I don't know what to do. I tripped over a rock, bracing my body for the impact of the ground. Before my body was introduced to the ground Kanda's arms were around. He pulled me against his chest which was warm and wonderful. My legs turned to jelly while he held me. "Be careful Bean Sprout." Kanda let me go just as quickly as he caught me.

I lagged behind him trying to catch my breath. Yeah this might be really hard. I can barely handle him catching me when I fall, how can I stay with him for days? I shook my head. There's nothing that can stop me from doing it. Unless, Cross tries to. I let that thought fall from my mind. Cross may suck sometimes...most of the time, but he wouldn't do that.

I caught up to Lenalee, Lavi, and Kanda at the exit. Lenalee was holding a stuff giraffe close to her chest. Lavi's face was bright red, eyes dancing with laughter. Lenalee was happy and so was he. "Everyone ready to go?" Lavi bounced around us.

"Let's just go." Kanda's bad mood was still around. Not that I was complaining. I was staying with him. I'll take him with a bad mood or a good one although I'd prefer the good mood. I'm not sure if I've seen him a good mood. A slightly less bad mood, but never really a good mood.

"Okay then you two we'll see Monday." Lavi waved going to his car.

Lenalee embraced and whispered in my ear. "Have fun okay? He really does want you with him."

"I will. But Lavi painted some pictures that aren't going anywhere soon."

"Tell me about it. I almost had to cover my ears." Lenalee pulled away and covered her ears. I laughed, not able to fight it off. "See you later."

"Bye, Lenalee, Lavi." I got in Kanda's truck, stomach filling up with butterflies.

We drove in silence. Kanda's mood not improving, he didn't feel as cold as he did earlier. I watched the landscape pass by in a blur and before I knew it we were at my house. No sign of Cross's car in sight. I let out a sigh of relief. "I'll grab a bag really quick."

"I'll come with you."

"You don't have...that sounds good."

I got out of his truck, Kanda on my heels, waiting for me to open the door. I opened it to find Cross staring down at me, hat covering his eyes. They glinted with emotions that I couldn't begin to identify. "Oh!" I squeaked. My body went numb with shock. Kanda put a hand on the small of back waking me from my daze.

"And who's this?" Cross asked, tone revealing nothing. I stood there shell shocked not knowing what to say or do while Kanda rubbed soothing circle's on my back. My brain shut off while we all stared at each other. Wow! I didn't think Cross would be waiting for me right at the door. Silence enveloped the room while he waited for my reply.

* * *

Yay! Chapter 10 is done XD

Chapter 11 will be posted soon


	11. Chapter 11

Wahoo! Here's Chapter 11 I hope you like it!

Wow everyone is so fantastic. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. You guys rule! Thank you again.

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man I wish I did though.

There will be Yaoi and Shounen-ai between Allen/Kanda. If you don't like don't read.

Please Review! I would love to hear from you XD

* * *

I continued to stand there without saying anything. Cross lifted his head, revealing more of his face and he was having a grand time compared to me. My tongue felt too heavy to move. It was like it was made of led. Kanda stayed behind me, supporting me in more ways than he realized. It was so comforting to have him behind me even with Cross continuous stare. I cleared my dry throat. "This is Kanda. I'm going to be staying at his house for a few days."

"Ah, I see. So you're running away from me again." Cross moved away from the door with me on his heels.

"What does that mean?"

"It means that every time I come back that you run off to one of your friends' houses. I don't mind, but you can try to be less obvious about not wanting to be around me." Cross went to living room and plopped himself on the couch.

"I'll have you know that it's none of your business where I go. You're never here so why do you care where I go or not. Not that it matters to you." I seethed, Kanda forgotten at the front door.

Cross glared at me from under his hat. "Now listen here boy. I'm here because I'm trying to provide a good life for us and whether I'm here or not is no concern of yours. Now you better go before your friend there hurts himself with trying not pop a blood vessel." Cross grabbed the remote and turned on the television without another glance at me.

I stomped out of the room, blood boiling through my veins, inflaming my anger more. I went to my room snatched a duffel bag from the closet and went about gathering everything I needed to go to Kanda's. Kanda silently helped me. He let me be which made me love him all the more. I needed time in my own little world, to be away from people.

Maybe Cross was right and I did run away every time he came over. Who on earth could blame me? We're talking about a man who once made me do tricks on the street with his hat beside me so I could earn money for him to gamble with. There's no way I want to be alone with him if I can help it. For all I know he might try to make me do something like that again. There's no way anyone can make me stay with him. It's an insane idea. I finished packing up the remainder of what I needed and headed out of my room. Kanda right behind me still silent, brooding over something perhaps the encounter with my Guardian. I know I was. I left the house without saying anything to Cross. I might try a conversation with him in a few days before he left to go do whatever it is he called worked.

I waited for Kanda by his truck contemplating how long I was allowed at Kanda's without over staying my welcome. Kanda did reluctantly agree to let me stay with him, only Lavi threatening to do unspeakable things to me in a sexual manner, got Kanda to agree to let me stay.

"In you go Bean Sprout," Kanda said opening the door for me.

I didn't have the energy to argue against my unwanted nickname. I pulled myself in the truck and sunk in the seat with my arms crossed over my chest. My bottom lip jutted out in a slight pout. Why did Cross have to be such an asshole? It must go deeper than personality, it has to be part of his DNA. I barely noticed the truck start moving or that Kanda turned on the radio low, no music reached my ears it was only a faint buzz like a fly droning around my head. My thoughts were like that fly. They went round and round thinking about Cross and what I should do. He'd probably be at the house for a week or two. Then be off again for another who knows how many months.

I started when the truck lurched to a stop in front of two story house with an immaculate lawn that had been recently mowed. I eyed the huge brick house in front of me. Kanda grabbed my duffel from beside my feet and got out of the truck. I scrambled out of the truck, feeling like I forgot something. There was something missing that I knew I needed, but what is it? Kanda carried my bag to the door then riffled his keys out of pocket, unlocking the door to a dark front room. All the blinds and curtains were closed, only little glimpses of light could be seen peeking through the little slits in the curtains and blinds. Kanda placed my bag by the front door and walked further into the house, opening up the blinds and curtains. The sunlight flooded the house, revealing leather couches set against white carpet. I wanted to tiptoe across the floor the urge almost overwhelmed me. Everything was so clean. It didn't scream Kanda though. The house did feel lived in. It wasn't a home.

"Don't worry about the carpet. My parents get the house cleaned once a week." Kanda glanced at Allen and Allen finally wondered where Kanda's parents were and if they'd mind that he was staying.

"No worries Bean Sprout my parents work overseas most of the time. I've got the house all to myself. Like you do…most of the time." Kanda's lips quirked in a bitter smile. Unlike me he didn't like that his parents were gone most of the time. I was about to ask if he was okay when he met my eyes again. His beautiful black eyes held nothing back at that moment and all words died on my tongue.

I jolted with the fact I was going to be alone with Kanda for a while with nobody with us. All alone. I flushed with fear and excitement. Something could possibly happen between Kanda and I and it couldn't be interrupted. My mind was hard to clear after that realization. Instead I tried to focus on the art that adorned the walls. Pictures of the sea side, bright blue watered, peppered the walls. More pictures went on the wall that followed the stair case. Kanda moved from the front room to the living to offer light to the dark house. I followed him tripping over the strap of my duffel bag. I ran into the wall. Kanda was by my side in a second. Cupping my cheeks gently Kanda inspected my bruised feeling. Unfortunately my face got better acquainted with Kanda's wall although on the bright side it got Kanda touching my face which is always a plus. Kanda moved me so my back was supported by the wall.

"You've got to be more careful," Kanda whispered, running his thumb across my bottom lip. "I thought I was going to punch Cross." Kanda leaned his forehead against mine. I sucked in a shuddering breath. Being close to Kanda like this made me feel a million times better.

"You and me both. I can't stand him sometimes. Scratch that I can't stand him most of the time." Kanda and I stood like that for a few moments, breath mingling together. My face heated up and I became light head when Kanda brushed his lips against mine then pulled back. I thought I'd fall over when my lips searched his out again.

Kanda pressed a finger lightly against my lips. "We have all the time in the world for that later. Now it's time to put your things away and get dinner started. And I'm going to finish some of my homework."

My brow crinkled in frustration. So much for not being interrupted. Kanda was the one stopping everything. "Who does homework on a…son of a…" I smacked my hand against my forehead. Probably losing more brain cells that I needed.

"What?"

"I left my backpack at home."

"We can get it in the morning. Is there anything you need from it now?"

"No and I don't have any homework for once, but that means we might run into Cross again." I scratched my head then again he'll probably go out and get reacquainted with some lady friend.

"Don't worry we'll go in and be out in a few seconds. Follow me." Kanda grabbed my duffel bag and up the stairs taking two a time. Kanda passed two closed doors. He opened the third door on his right. "Here's your room." I peeked in and saw a desk, a queen size bed and a bathroom connected to the room. It was very spacious and painted a pale green reminding me of the sea for some reason. The covers of the bed were a dark blue making me already comforted to be staying the room.

Kanda walked in the room depositing my bag on the bed. "Well here's your room and I'm the first door down the hall."

"Thank you Kanda," I said, looking up at Kanda through my bangs. Suddenly I felt very shy. Being alone with Kanda was making feel vulnerable.

Kanda cleared his throat and looked above my head. "You're welcome. I'll be down stairs getting dinner started. Come down when you're situated." Kanda shook his head then got out of the room as fast as his feet could carry him. Obviously he's feeling the same thing. It's going to be hard being under the same roof. I walked further into the room appreciating the calming effect of the colors scheme. It felt better than the stuffiness of the downstairs. I sat down on the bed and bounced on it. It was soft yet firm enough for my back not to hurt when I woke. My phone started ringing when I lay on my back, hands on my stomach. I got it out of my pocket and flipped it open already knowing who it was.

"Hey Lavi what's up?"

Laughter filtered through the phone. "That's what I was calling to ask you. So how did the whole meeting Cross and Kanda go?" Lavi asked with great interest. More than I'd like. But then again it was Lavi.

"Well basically I blew up because Cross said I was running away from him again. Can he blame me?"

"Ah, man sorry about that. Cross isn't always such a bad guy."

I snorted. It was nice that Lavi tried to see the good side of Cross, but I wasn't in the mood to hear about especially from my best friend. "Yeah right."

"Don't get me wrong he's a bastard twenty-four seven. That's for sure, but he does care about you."

"He has a funny way of showing it." I grabbed a pillow from the top of the bed and moved it under my head, getting more comfortable.

"I know remember last time he asked you for money.'

"Exactly he has the nerve to ask me for money when he's the one sends me the money. And today he said that he's trying to provide us with a good life but it was none of my business what he did and I total him that same thing."

Lavi whistled over the phone. The sound pierced my ears making me cringe because I knew something was coming that I wasn't going to like. "You're going to have to talk to him Allen. Don't start." Lavi stopped me before I could protest. "You two have been knocking heads ever since I've known you. You have to tell him how you feel about how he treats you and how he's treated you over the years. Or you'll always be fighting and I know you don't want that. You want someone you can turn to. So think about and see if Cross can be that person." Lavi paused like he was waiting for something. "And Lenalee says have fun with Kanda. Talk to you later."

"Bye," I grumbled, not liking being told what to do. I mulled over the conversation for a second ready to dismiss it then thinking again. If Lavi took the time to tell me what he thought then I know I should think about it at least a little.

"Bean Sprout dinners ready." Kanda called from downstairs, setting my heart racing, pulse pounding in my ears. For now though I'm going to focus on having fun with Kanda whatever that may entail.

* * *

Yay! Chapter 11 is done XD

Chapter 12 will be posted soon


	12. Chapter 12

Woot woot! Here's Chapter 12 please enjoy!

Love all you guys! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. You all rock the socks of the world. Thank you again.

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man I wish I did though.

There will be Yaoi and Shounen-ai between Allen/Kanda. If you don't like don't read.

Please Review! I would love to hear from you XD

* * *

I ran down the stairs ready to eat whatever Kanda had made. I poked my head in the kitchen, smelling toast and other breakfast items. I tilted my head to the side wondering why we were having breakfast for dinner. Kanda was setting the table, omelets on both plates with a side of toast. I smiled shyly at Kanda, not knowing what to expect. The whole ordeal was surreal. Kanda made me food and was waiting for me to eat dinner with him. It was just the two of us. No one else. Blood rushed to my face as I sat down at the glass dining table. I was hesitant in my every move. I felt like a robot, picking up my fork. Kanda smirked down at me, placing a glass of water in front of me.

"Hope water is okay?" Kanda said, taking his seat next to me.

Numbly I nodded my head. "Yeah, it's fine." I swallowed thickly, grabbing my glass and taking a long sip.

"Bean Sprout you have got to relax. You're nerves are putting me on edge."

I took another long swig of my water, putting the glass back on the table. "Sorry. Very nervous." I wanted to smack my forehead. Even though it's very clear I'm nervous I didn't have to tell that to Kanda. _Gah, I feel like my whole body is on my fire._

"I know. I can see that. It's not like you and I haven't been left alone together before." Kanda took a bite of his eggs and I had a hard time concentrating on anything other than his lips much less the sound that was coming out of them.

"That may be true, but this time it's over the weekend and longer than one day and I don't know." I found my lap interesting from that moment on. Kanda tried to coax me to talk, but I didn't give any more than one syllable answers. I thanked him for dinner and headed for my room and he mentioned something about doing homework.

I walked up the stairs slowly, tired from the whole day. It was emotionally and physically draining. I somehow made it to my room without falling asleep somewhere along the way. I kicked off my shoes, closed the door and fell face first on the bed. I sighed and rolled on my back, the only light in the room was from the street lights and what little of the moon filtered through the curtains.

I was so nervous being here with Kanda I couldn't even be with Kanda. This really sucks! And on top of that Cross is out to ruin my life. Well maybe not ruin, but close to it. I know Lavi wants me to talk to him. But it's like talking to a wall you can talk and talk until your blue in the face, but it won't ever hear a word you say. Sure Cross has taken care of me for most of my life. That doesn't make it a good thing though. More than half of it he's had me earning the money then he goes off and spends it all on himself leaving me to pick of up the pieces. My eye lids became heavier and heavier the more I thought about. _I think I can try and give him one more chance, but no more after that._ I fell asleep in my clothes with no other thoughts vying for attention.

A warm hand traveling up my leg set my senses on alert that's not saying much when I didn't even bother trying to get up. The hand felt so good, soothing and caressing all my worries away. Another hand joined the first one in the exploration of my calves and thighs. My pants were undeniably tighter when the wandering hands, slipped underneath my shirt and dry lips molded with mine. I groaned into Kanda's mouth when his nails lightly scraped my sides. My eyes fluttered open when he nipped at my bottom lip. His warm breath caressed my skin. It felt so good to have him so close. My heart beat picked up with his wondering hands.

"Best way to wake someone up ever," I mumbled, mind hazy with want for Kanda.

"Shhh…less talk more—," Kanda never finished his sentence. His tongue slipped into my mouth. The moonlight silhouetted him, wrapping him in shadows. Moonlight and streetlights highlighting the blue streaks that ran through his hair. I wanted to close my eyes. It was too hard when Kanda looked so beautiful hugged in the light of the moon.

His hands lifted my shirt further, exposing more and more skin to the light chill of the room and his wonderful touching. Kanda moved from my mouth to my neck, lightly sucking the skin there. I didn't care if he left a mark as long as he stayed where he was. I held his head in place, massaging his scalp while he continued to do wondrous things with my neck. I moaned and let his name slip from my lips. "Yu." I was too caught up in the attention he was paying my neck that I didn't notice him stiffen and stop, lips lightly touching my skin, but not moving.

The fog over my mind lifted, revealing the name that I said. I let my hands fall to my side, fear enveloped me. I know how he gets when Lavi uses his name and now I said it. It's not like when he calls me Bean Sprout or something. Kanda meant serious business when he says he doesn't want people using his name and now I've gone and done it.

Kanda pulled away from my neck slowly. He sat above, staring at me in wonder, breathing heavily. Face flushed and lips swollen. "What did you just call me?" He asked, voice heavy with anger or desire, I couldn't tell.

"Yu," the name fell from lips again. I wish I'd stop saying it. Now that I said it I wanted to use again and again. I didn't dare say it again.

"I've got to go take a run. I'll see you later."

Before I knew it Kanda was gone and I was left in my darken room, left to think about what the heck just happened. I missed the weight of him pushing into the mattress. The firm muscles underneath my hands were deeply missed. I didn't even get to touch more like I wanted to.

I punched the pillow beneath my head, taking out some of my frustration out on it until my body calmed down a little. I punched the pillow one last time then lay down on the bed doing my best to fall asleep all the while trying not to think about what happened with Kanda. He can't be that mad that I used his name? Could he?

It was hard to see any expression that passed across the pale face. _Then again my mind could barely function around the time I said it._ Sleep claimed me soon after.

No midnight rendezvous happened in my room again. I was hoping Kanda would come back after his run, but nothing ever happened. Someone knocked softly on my door. I rubbed my eyes, letting them adjust to the brightness of the morning. I looked down at my rumpled clothes. Why did I pack a duffel bag if I wasn't going to use it?

"Come in." I sat up in bed and ran a hand through my hair, trying to muss it up from a state of bed head that I most certainly had.

"Breakfast is ready," Kanda said through the door. He didn't even try to open it.

"Be right there."

Kanda didn't answer. I shrugged it off or at least I tried too. Kanda's behavior was making me nervous and not in a good way. I changed into a new set of clothes and ran my hand through my hair again. My stomach tied up into knots when I left the room. Kanda was at the dining table eating a bowl of cereal. He greeted me with a grunt. I returned the gesture not sure what else to do. I ate my cereal as fast as I could. Perhaps I should go stay with Lavi instead. All the tension in the room was suffocating me.

"Kanda…"

"Allen…"

We both spoke at the same time. I gestured for him to go first. "I think we should go get your backpack now and then go for a hike or something," Kanda grumbled in his spoon.

I studied him for a moment then smiled. "You mean you didn't have a good enough run last night."

Kanda shot me a glared that warned me about stepping over the line. I laughed in response. "That sounds good. Ready to go." I finished my cereal and put the bowl in the sink.

"Then let's go." Kanda put his dishes away, grabbed his car keys and was out the door. I followed on his heels, admiring his backside. The denim hugged his butt perfectly. Luck ass jeans!

"Bean Sprout you need to stop staring or bad things might happen." Kanda was standing by his car and I was lost somewhere in my own little world right beside the front door. I thought I was right next to Kanda, apparently not so much.

Red tinged my face as I scrambled over to the passenger side. Kanda's face lit up with a small smile he was trying to hide. He kept his face turned the other way, but I knew it was still there by the crinkles around his eyes. Kanda kept up the pretense of looking at something until he started the car and pulled out of the driveway. We didn't talk the whole ride, but it was fine with me. I wouldn't have been able to hold in my laughter if we were talking. Kanda was being so shy and cute.

We pulled up in front of my house. Kanda and I got out and went to the front door. I slipped my key in the lock and opened the door. Cross was standing right there, arms over his chest, hat hiding his eyes.

"Allen we have to talk. Tell your friend he needs to stay right here." Cross didn't wait for me to say anything. He left me at the front door.

I turned to Kanda. "Go ahead I'll be right here if you need anything." Kanda closed the door and leaned against it.

I went to the living room and sat down next to Cross. Lavi's words running through my head. This might be a good time to let him know how I feel about everything.

"Now let me get this out before you say anything." Cross was unusually somber. His face was lined with worry and his lips turned down in a deep frown.

I nodded to let him know I understood. "We've been here a while. Longer than any other place." He paused, waiting for me to respond. I nodded again, wondering where he was going with this. "I know how much you love it here, but Allen you see..." Cross ran a hand down his face after his first attempts at trying to tell me something. "My company is thinking about relocating me and you know when they think about it, it normally happens." Cross glanced at me and I did the first thing that came to me. I put a hand over my mouth and ran to the bathroom. Kanda was a blur when I past him. I made it to the bathroom in time to unload my breakfast in the toilet. I hung on to it for dear life, my body violently letting all the food from stomach find a new home in the porcelain throne. I sank to the floor, the tile cooling the sweat that popped on my brow. My mind was blank. I didn't know what to do.

"Allen, are you all right?" Kanda yelled, banging on the door. I didn't have the energy to answer him. I stayed curled up on the floor, stomach rebelling against me. I wrapped my arms around my stomach and stared at the ceiling all sounds deaf to my numbed hearing. _I wonder where we're going to live now._


	13. Chapter 13

Please for forgive me for taking so long to update. I'm so sorry. I'm back now and I have Chapter 13 here. I hope you like it!

All the readers and reviewers are amazing. Thank you for everything. I love you guys so much.

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man I wish I did though.

There will be Yaoi and Shounen-ai between Allen/Kanda. If you don't like don't read.

Please Review! I would love to hear from you XD

* * *

I don't know how long I stayed curled on the floor. My head ached, my stomach was roiling and the world was a blur. I touched my cheeks. Tears. I was crying. I can't leave. What about Lenalee and Lavi? What about Kanda? I was finally able to have some semblance of a friendship with him and it was about to be taken away from me. There has to be some way for me to stay. I'm not leaving my friends especially not Kanda.

I wiped away my tears, stood up, adjusted my rumpled clothing and walked out of the bathroom. Kanda was on the other side of the door, leaning against the wall. His head was bowed, arms crossed over his chest.

"Kanda," My voice was rough and gravelly. I cleared my throat.

Kanda woke from his trance, he looked up, dark eyes swirling with a million emotions the most prominent was worry. He rushed to me, put his hands on my shoulders, stared down in to my eyes, his face fierce with anger then pulled me close to his body. There was no way to move. He held me so tight. I could barely breathe. My arms hung limply at my sides. After the moment of shock passed I tentatively put my arms around him. He pulled away roughly. "Don't ever do that again you hear me. I was worried. I didn't know what the hell was going on there." Kanda waved his arms widely at the bathroom.

I grabbed his flailing hands in mine. "I was a little sick."

"I got that, but you didn't let me in to help you."

I cupped Kanda face in my hands. "Thank you for worrying about me." A knot of tension released from my shoulders. No matter where I was Kanda would be part of my life, but I need to make sure that I'm here. I want…no need to be with him.

Kanda glared at me, leaning in the touch. My heart throbbed wildly in my chest at the simple gesture. "Are you okay?" Kanda brought his hands up and covered mine.

"No. I don't feel so good." My headache wasn't as bad as it was. That was probably thanks to Kanda. He always made me feel better. And my stomach wasn't feeling as questionable anymore, but emotionally I felt raw and exposed. "I don't know what I'm going to do Kanda."

"We'll think of something until then get your stuff then say bye to Cross." Kanda spit out Cross' name like it was the worst curse word in the world.

"Okay, be right back."

"I'll meet you in the truck." Kanda ruffled my hair, making it stand on end.

I patted it down attempting to glare at him, not succeeding because of the small smile curving my lips. I grabbed my backpack and found Cross right where I left him.

Cross glanced up at me and held eye contact. "If you have any other ideas let me know. If you can find someone to stay within three weeks time then you can stay with them. I'll support you like I have been. I just won't be around as often."

I scrunched up my nose. "But you're never around."

Cross narrowed his eyes, a glint lighting them up. "Then it will be even less than that."

My mind was slow on the uptake. Cross said that as long as I can find someone to stay with I can stay. But that's a long time to stay with someone. I still have a long time in high school. "Are you serious?"

"Yes, but remember you only have three weeks after that you come with me. Now you better go your friend is waiting for you."

"Are you going to be here for three weeks?"

"I'll come and go. You know you don't need to stay with anyone you can stay here."

"I know. Maybe in a couple days, but I need some time to think." I still felt a little sick. The thought of going made me want to throw up again even though Cross gave me another option it still didn't mean I'd be able to find a place to stay. "I'll see you in a couple of days."

Cross nodded, turned on the TV, going about his business as if nothing ever happened. It was probably his way of dealing with it. I thought I should say something, not knowing what it should be I left going straight to Kanda's truck. As I slid into the passenger seat I made a decision that was going to have Kanda pissed at me.

"Can you take me to Lenalee's?" I asked, staring ahead of me. Kanda's glare burned through the side of my head.

"Why?" He gritted through his teeth. The temperature in the truck dropped even though it was a relatively warm day.

"I want to stay with her for a while." My heart hurt with my words. I needed some space from Kanda to think on my own for a little bit. My head was always muddled around him. Too hard to think clearly. I wanted to stay with him longer, but it was a little awkward being at his place. At Lenalee's I could be free do what I needed to do without worrying about Kanda lurking over my shoulder.

"What about your stuff?"

"I can go over and get it tomorrow. I have some spare clothes at Lenalee's." I was pushing Kanda away. It wasn't guaranteed that I could stay and I didn't want him to be any more involved than he needed to be. If I went and hurt him it'd kill me. Best to push him away right now just in case. Then again if I actually do stay it'll be a hell of a job to get him to forgive me.

"Bean Sprout," Kanda was gripping his steering wheel with a death grip. "You better start explaining right now what the hell you're doing."

"I want to stay at Lenalee's nothing more."

"But you're supposed to be staying with me."

"I know, but I need someone to talk to." This was a hard conversation to have. I was hurting Kanda. All he was showing was anger, but I knew he was hurt.

Kanda turned to face me. "Why can't you talk to me?"

I didn't know how to answer. Why is this so hard? I should be able to talk to Kanda about this. "I want to talk to Lenalee."

"Fine." Kanda put his seatbelt on and drove away anger radiating off him in waves. The atmosphere almost choked me with how livid he was.

"Kanda."

Kanda cut me off before I could say more. "No. I get it. Just don't come crawling to me with your problems. I'm glad I don't have to listen to them. I'll bring your stuff tomorrow so don't bother coming over."

Blood roared in my ears. Kanda was pissed off at me. I wanted to push him away a little, but not that much. His words stung so much I didn't know what to say. All thought left me except the mind numbing fact that Kanda didn't want to hear what I had to say. It might be for the best.

Kanda pulled in to the drive way. I got out of the truck, closed the door and he drove off without a word. I nearly doubled over with the pain caused from the action. It was my own fault. I messed up big time.

I knocked on the door. Lavi answered much to my surprise and relief. I could talk this out with my two best friends. Lavi smiled. "Where's Yu?"

I didn't look at Lavi as I stepped through the door. "He went home."

Lavi raised a curious eyebrow, not commenting further. He led me through the house to Lenalee's room. She sat on her bed a game control in her hand a look of fierce concentration on her face. Her tongue was sticking out of the corner of her mouth as she moved the controller.

"Is she racing again?" I leaned closer to Lavi to ask. I didn't want to break Lenalee's concentration.

"Yeah I suggested we play then she got caught up in it again. No matter what I do I can't get her away from it. She might stop now that you're here."

I stepped toward Lenalee, her long dark hair fell on her shoulders and down her back. It swayed with her as she jerked the controller to the side. "Hey Lenalee what's up?" I dared to block her vision. Last time it ended up with her almost knocking me over to get to see the TV.

Lenalee's eyes cleared from the fog that had them glazed over. She paused the game, stretched from her arms over her then stood up. She rushed to my side when she saw me. "What's wrong?"

I broke down. I crumpled in Lenalee's warm embrace. "Cross says we're moving and I have three weeks to make other arrangements or otherwise I have to go with him. And I really screwed up with Kanda. I told him I wanted to come here and stay. He asked me why and I told him I wanted to talk to you. And he asked why can't I talk to him about and I just said I wanted to stay with you." Lenalee patted my shoulder. She led me to the bed, we sat down and Lavi sat on the other side of me. "He dropped me off here then left without a word."

"Okay let's just take it one thing at a time. Cross says you're moving?" Lenalee asked. Her voice trembled on the question.

"Yeah, his company is thinking about relocating him. That means they're going to relocate him. They always do. He's always willing to go somewhere new. He said I have three weeks to find somewhere to stay."

"But where are you going to stay?" Lavi spoke up. A scowl adorned his normally smiling face.

"You're going to stay with me." Lenalee volunteered.

I shook my head. "I can't ask you do that for me."

"You didn't ask we're offering. I'll ask my parents if it's okay," Lavi said.

"I'll ask Komui too, but I'm sure he'll be fine with it. Either way you'll stay with me or Lavi so don't worry so much about finding a place to stay okay. You're going to be living with one of us."

Lavi threw an arm over my shoulder. "Hey we all practically live together anyway."

I laughed or maybe I cried. I don't know. All I knew was that I had the best friends in the world. I hugged them close to me. I knew I could always count on them. To offer your home even to a friend was going beyond the call of duty.

"Now tell us about Kanda." Lenalee eased the conversation back to my biggest problem.

I told them everything from him saying he was worried about me to be turning into the ice man when it came to coming here.

"Allen, forgive me for saying this, but you're being an idiot." Lenalee frowned at me. "I can't believe you'd do that to Kanda."

"I have to agree," Lavi said, arms crossed over his chest. "I know you thought you might be helping to push him away, but he still ended up hurt."

I wanted to bang my head against a wall. I was being dumb when I did that. "I didn't know what else to do."

"You could've talked to him about it." Lenalee sat up and started walking around her room. "You have to apologize tomorrow at school, but for now let's get back to racing so I can kick someone's butt."

The subject was dropped for the moment, but my mind still raced for the rest of the day and night. I didn't get one wink of sleep. I didn't know what to expect from Kanda today. It probably wasn't good. Lenalee and I went to school, the halls bustling with life too early in the morning. I grabbed my stuff from my locker. A dark shape caught my attention from the corner of my eye. Kanda. I dropped my stuff on the floor and ran after to him. I caught up to him, I slid to a stop in front of him. His eyes slid over me for a moment, he walked around me.

"Kanda," I called after him. I touched his shoulder when I caught up to him again.

He turned sharply on his heel, glaring down at me like an insect he wanted to squash. "Don't touch me. You're stuff is with Lavi. Now leave me alone." Kanda moved on going to class.

I was frozen to the spot. Kanda didn't want me to touch him. He didn't want to have anything to do with me. Kanda doesn't just let anyone in to his world, but by me pushing him away I destroyed the fragile trust we built. And I didn't know how to get it back.

* * *

Yay! Chapter 13 is done


	14. Chapter 14

I'm happy to say I have Chapter 14 here. I hope you like it!

You guys seriously rock! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. I can't describe how much you guys mean to me. Thank you again.

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man I wish I did though.

There will be Yaoi and Shounen-ai between Allen/Kanda. If you don't like don't read.

Please Review! I would love to hear from you XD

* * *

The rest of the school day was nothing but a blur. I didn't even know if I had homework. There was no way I could concentrate on anything. Kanda didn't want to talk to me. How could I have let that happen? I must be insane. If there was a way to get Kanda to trust me again I had no idea what it was. My heart pinched at the thought of hurting Kanda in any way. I can't believe I did that. Kanda placed trust in me and I threw it away like an idiot. Lenalee and Lavi didn't say much about what happened. I was too preoccupied with my own thoughts. Although they made their thoughts pretty clear the day before.

I went home with Lenalee for the night. I was surprised when Lavi said he was going over to Kanda's to study. That sent my heart in a spiral down to my stomach. "You're going where?" I asked. I sat down on Lenalee's bed, falling back on it. _Man, this sucks so much!_

Lavi shuffled his feet, looking down at the ground, hands behind his back. "I'm going to Kanda's to study for a test we have in a few days."

"But he never asks anyone to go over." Other than me. Guess, that's not going to happen anytime in this lifetime.

"I know, but he asked." Lavi shrugged. "So I'm going."

Lenalee came in to the room carrying a tray with drinks and snacks. We had our studying to do if you count watching reruns of N.C.I.S. I needed something to take my mind off a certain black haired man. "Are you sure it's so you can study? It seems out of the blue. Maybe he wants to talk to you about what happened with Allen."

Lavi turned to Lenalee a smile gracing his face. Not a good one. It looked like his plan smile. Didn't we already go through enough plans to last us a lifetime? "That's good thinking Lenalee. He did seem extremely pissed when he asked me over and when he gave me Allen's stuff this morning. I honestly feared for my life for a few seconds. I know Yu wouldn't do anything to me even if he threatens with violence sometimes, but this morning he was beyond livid." Lavi took a slice of apple from the tray Lenalee set on the dresser.

"Not making me feel better guys." I definitely didn't want to hear how mad Kanda was. I already knew.

"It's not supposed to make you feel better. You have to think of an apology to end all apologies or he might not ever talk to you again. I can tell him we're together now or something. Maybe it'll spark the green eyed monster that lies within him when it comes to you."

I actually wanted to go along with the plan. Well, not the plan with Lavi and I being together, but something to get Kanda's possessive's instincts going. Probably not the way to go about things. At least not yet. I needed to try apologizing first. One of Lavi's plans would be my back up solution. I should start thinking of a plan now. Saying sorry didn't seem like a full proof plan. I had a feeling it was going to take a lot more to get Kanda to talk to me again especially let me in his personal space again. The idea of never touching him again sent my heart slamming against my chest. I rubbed my hand over my heart. It was aching and only Kanda could soothe it.

I jumped up an idea brightening my mood. "Maybe I should go with you."

Lavi and Lenalee stared liked I lost mind. I might have. No one else came up with any other ideas. Lavi did, but I refused to use his idea. "Allen I don't know. Kanda was seriously mad today. It might be good to give him a few days to cool down."

For some reason it felt like I didn't have the luxury of time. I had to do this now. It was imperative that I talked to Kanda before one more day went by. I knew I might be too rash. Not thinking clearly was something that kept happening to me. That's what got me into this whole situation. The ramifications of my actions weren't clear to me when I pushed Kanda away.

"Lavi…" I begged. There was no other choice. Kanda couldn't kick me out if my ride was Lavi, right?

"Allen, are you sure? What if he does or says something to hurt your feelings?" Lenalee's brow scrunched up, her lips turned down in a heavy frown. I hugged her. I couldn't help it. She was always so wonderful.

"Okay, okay that's enough of that." Lavi pulled Lenalee and I apart. I stared at him. He looked everywhere but at me. His own possessive nature was showing itself. Not that minded. I would never look at Lenalee like that. I shuddered at the thought. The only one I wanted to be with was Kanda. It didn't matter who else was out there he was the only for me.

"I have to get some homework done," Lenalee said. She grabbed her bag, pulled out a book for English, sat on her bed and started reading. She looked up as she turned the page. "Lavi let Allen go with you. We're not going to be able to change his mind." She had a point. My mind was made up and there was no way in hay I was changing it.

Lavi sighed then smiled. "Let's get this party started then. There is no way I'll be studying today."

Lavi didn't have to clarify what he meant about that. Kanda and I were going to go a few rounds. I hoped I made it out alive with every body part intact.

Lenalee gave me a house key. I planned to be staying with her for the rest of the week then I'd to Lavi's until we figured out whose house I'd be staying at permanently. Both of their houses felt like home to me. It really didn't matter whose house I stayed at. I might choose Lavi's just to make sure he understood that I didn't like Lenalee like that. But if I ever got Kanda back he wouldn't like either choice so it really didn't matter. I wanted both of my friends to be with comfortable with the decision.

Lavi and I left Lenalee's and we started our trek to Kanda's. My hands were sweating so bad I thought a waterfall might start pouring out of them. It didn't matter how many times I wiped them on my jeans they kept sweating.

"Allen you have got to relax. Yu can smell fear." Lavi chuckled at my grimace. "No seriously. Take a deep breath. I know how hard this is for the both of you. I'm sure Yu didn't want to say those things to you this morning. He was just lashing out and said something he didn't mean. Just like you said things you didn't mean. You two just have to hash everything out. Don't be discouraged if it doesn't happen tonight. He can hold a grudge and never let you forget what happened."

I followed Lavi's advice. It didn't stop the sweat or the pounding of my heart, but it did give me something to focus on. "Lavi you know I only like Lenalee as a friend right?"

Lavi jerked the steering wheel. I grabbed the dash board praying that we didn't crash in to anything. Lavi righted the car, eyes wider than saucers. "What made you say that?"

"You know why."

Lavi threw one hand in the air. "Fine. I'm sorry. My mind doesn't always work right where Lenalee's involved. For some reason I thought that if you didn't have Yu you might want Lenalee. I mean who wouldn't? She's beautiful, kind, caring…" Lavi stopped talking, like he didn't mean to say everything that came out of his mouth. "Can we keep this between us?"

I knew Lavi was blushing. I stayed facing forward, a grin on my face. "Of course. My lips are sealed. Just so you know you have nothing to worry about. Even if Kanda refuses to speak to me until the end of all time I'll never go after Lenalee."

Lavi chuckled as he pulled in to Kanda's drive way. All the saliva in mouth disappeared. I tried to swallow, but there was nothing left. "I know. It was just my own green eyed monster popping out. It doesn't happen often. Thank goodness. I don't like being jealous especially of one of my best friends."

Lavi turned off the car and got. He didn't bother grabbing his backpack. I sat in the car for moment debating whether or not I should actually go in when Lavi rapped his knuckles against the window, scaring the day lights out of me. He pointed to Kanda's house. I nodded. I got out of the car. My knees were jelly. I was surprised I could stand up. My stomach protested every step I took. It tightened with anxiety the closer we got to the door.

I grabbed Lavi's arm. He turned concerned eyes on me. "I don't know if I can do this. The idea wasn't so bad when I thought of it, but it just seems horrible."

"Allen, breathe with me." We took a deep breath together then let it out. "That's it. We can leave now and I'll text Kanda that something came up."

I shook my head. I closed my eyes tightly, stomach cramping up, heart beating wildly, sweat drenching my clothes, but I stepped forward and rang door bell. It was best to act before I thought too much. Best to do and think later.

I was running on autopilot when Kanda opened the door with a scowl on his face. He glared at Lavi, eyes barely skimming over me. It was like he was afraid to look at me. Not that I blame him. I was scared to be in his house. I had a mission. It'd be fulfilled one way or another.

Kanda blocked the door before Lavi pushed his way through. "You ready to study or what? I think this test is going to kick my butt." Lavi acted like there was nothing weird or uncomfortable happening at the moment. I was never more grateful for his all powering personality that could take over any room if given the chance.

I stayed outside while Kanda glared at Lavi's back. He turned cold black eyes on me. "Are you coming in or are you going to wait there all night?" Kanda growled. I jumped at the anger in his voice. I ran into the house before he decided to slam the door in my face.

"We'll study in the dining room," Kanda told Lavi. I might as well not have been there for all the attention he paid me.

I started following Lavi to the dining room when I turned and went after Kanda. I went to his room. It might be my only chance to get him alone for a while. Too bad for Lavi, it looked like they were going to be studying after all.

Kanda's door was open. I peeked inside, seeing he was bent over getting his books and notebook. His butt was outlined nicely in his jeans. My cheeks flamed up at my thoughts. Not the time to be ogling Kanda. His jeans were the luckiest jeans in the world.

I stepped in the door way and cleared my throat. Kanda jumped a little. He turned around, regarding me with a guarded expression. The silence hung over us like a heavy blanket. It was stifling. I rocked back on my heels, arms wrapped around my back. Now that I was here I had no idea what to say. The words were stuck in my throat.

"If you don't have anything to say I'd like you to leave." Kanda turned back to his books.

"I'm sorry." I choked out.

Kanda froze, books dropping to the floor. He straightened up, his long hair swayed with his movement. My hands itched to run it through my fingers. Kanda's next words stopped me in my tracks. "I thought I told you to leave me alone."

"I wanted to apologize…"

"Stop it. Now I won't kick you out, but stay out of my way. Now if you'll excuse me I have a test to study for." Kanda picked up his materials and left the room, leaving me cold and empty. Not knowing what my next move should be.

* * *

Yay! Chapter 14 is done


	15. Chapter 15

Yay! Here's Chapter 15. I hope you like it!

Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. I love you all so much! Thank you again.

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man I wish I did though.

There will be Yaoi and Shounen-ai between Allen/Kanda. If you don't like don't read.

Please Review! I would love to hear from you XD

* * *

I don't know how long I stood in that spot, but by the time I decided to movie my feet were aching. I slowly made my way to the dining room where Kanda and Lavi were studying. I sat beside Lavi, earning me a glare from Kanda. I held his gaze, his eyes never leaving mine. I bit my bottom lip, flicking my eyes to the side, not able to handle Kanda's gaze on me. It was so hard to be in the same room with him when I knew how angry he was. This was definitely not my best idea, but at least I got to see Kanda. Lavi grabbed my chair, pulling me closer to him. He threw an arm around my shoulders, knocking our heads together. I laughed, smiling at Lavi. The table rattled taking my attention away from Lavi and focusing on Kanda, he was holding his pencil so tight, knuckles white, it broke in half. Kanda threw the pieces on the table and stormed out.

Lavi let go of his hold on me. "Sorry Allen I wasn't trying to trying to do anything."

I believed Lavi. Normally he had a certain look in his eye when he was up to something this time he was just trying to comfort me. Kanda didn't seem to like it too much.

I scratched my head. Why would Kanda be upset? "I know. What do you think got into Kanda?"

"Don't tell me you don't know."

I shook my head. Was I supposed to? Lavi grinned, shaking his head. "Allen you are too adorable sometimes. I think I'm going to let you figure this one out. I have a very upset study partner and you should go check on him."

My eyes widened. Kanda didn't even want me in the same room as him. How was I supposed to help? "Me!? What about you?"

Lavi started ticking off reasons on his fingers. "First of all I don't want to. Second of all Kanda might actually hurt me this time. Even if he's mad at you he still…" Lavi stopped talking. He shooed me away. "Just go talk to him. And remember I didn't mean anything by touching you."

I didn't really get why I had to go talk to Kanda. I already tried. He made it plain and clear he didn't want to talk now. "Why do I have to take the brunt of his anger?" I asked, not wanting to upset Kanda more. I wrung my hands together, sweat starting to slick my palms.

"Allen, you don't have to worry. Kanda may be mad at now, but I'm sure he'll forgive you. He was mad because I touched you. He didn't like it when he wasn't mad at you and he doesn't like it anymore now. That's why he's upset. I was going to let you figure it out on your own, but I can see how worried you are. Now go talk to him." Lavi smiled softly at me.

I stood up, moving slowly, when Lavi gave me a little push. Not really. I almost face planted, but I was grateful for it all the same. It gave me the extra shove of courage I needed to get my feet moving to Kanda's room.

I swallowed thickly when I reached his door. It was closed. I paced in front of it for a few seconds. I should knock. The idea of him not wanting me to come in hurt my heart. I wanted to be with him so bad. I also knew that wasn't what he wanted at the moment.

I wonder if Lavi was right about Kanda about being jealous. It thrilled me a little that he might be jealous. But I also didn't like the fact he might be jealous. I didn't want to make Kanda jealous. I slapped my hand against my forehead. It was all so confusing.

"Bean Sprout if you don't stop pacing in front of my door I'm not going to let you in." Kanda's voice drifted from the other side of his door. I jumped when he opened the door. I looked anywhere, but at him. "Are you coming in?" Kanda grumbled.

I shuffled in to his room. Kanda sat on the edge of his bed, elbows resting on his knees, hands cradling his face. "Are you okay?" I asked, taking a step closer to Kanda then retreating. I wanted to touch him if I got too close I knew I would. I had no right at the moment.

"No."

Kanda looked tired. I didn't know how to help. I wanted to hold Kanda or at least touch some part of him. It was killing me, not to be able to touch him in anyway. I wanted to let him know I was there for him no matter what. I took a deep breath, instilling all the courage I had left and sat down next to Kanda our thighs touching. The small warmth from his side pressing against mine was such a relief I almost slumped down on the bed. Kanda didn't push me away. I reached out my hand to touch his, but pulled it back when he scooted away from me. I was pushing for too much too soon. It stung a little that he moved away. I was trying to be understanding. It was hard though.

"What's wrong?" I fiddled with the hem of my shirt. Trying to distract myself from Kanda's nearness, he wasn't near enough for me.

"So many things." Kanda grunted turning away from me.

I was about to get to leave to give him some more time when he started talking. "I hate that you pushed me away. I hate that I still get mad when Lavi touches you or anyone for that matter."

I sat stock still. I was afraid if I moved Kanda wouldn't tell me anymore. Should I say something or was I supposed to stay silent? I didn't know. Kanda was opening up to me. It was more than I could've hoped for. I had to tread carefully or this opportunity might blow up in my face.

"Lavi wanted you to know he didn't touch me to make you mad," I blurted. I wanted to slap myself. Kanda was willingly talking to me and that's the first thing I tell him.

"I know. There's this look he gets when he wants to mess with someone or play some kind of game and he didn't have it. It still bothers me though." Kanda turned back to me a little, not all the way, we were getting somewhere.

"When I pushed you away I was being an idiot."

"Don't have to tell me that."

Okay, I probably deserved that, but all the same ouch. I debated about going and sitting next to Kanda instead I opted to stay where I was. "I thought if I had to leave that pushing you away might keep you from being hurt, but it ended up hurting you any way. At the time it made sense." I looked down at my shoes. This was really hard to get out. I wanted to repair the rift between me and Kanda. "I swear it made perfect sense in my head, but when I was actually shutting you out, it was hurting me too and I could see it was hurting you. I did it anyway. I wanted to let you know I'm so sorry."

"You were trying to protect me from being hurt?" Kanda glanced at me, pretty dark eyes glittering with many emotions.

"Yeah, it didn't work out that way though. I hope you can forgive me someday soon."

Kanda was silent for so long I thought he wasn't going to say anything. "I don't know Bean Sprout. I can't just forgive you right now you have to give me some time. It's hard right now. I don't know when or if I can forgive you." Kanda got up, turned to me and said, "We better go back to Lavi. Knowing him he'll mess up something in my house. You have to give me time Allen," Kanda whispered. He left me sitting on the bed, stunned beyond belief. He said my name. That didn't happen very often. My heart sped up, rhythmically beating in my ears. I stayed seated for a moment, trying to get my bearings. My knees felt like water. Perhaps there was hope after all. I'd do my best to give Kanda some time and space. It would be extremely difficult. Giving him some space was going to be the hardest of all. I was already used to being with him, seeing him, talking with him. I didn't know how I was going to do it, but if he gave him the incentive to forgive me I'd do it.

I stood on shaky legs, finding my way back to Lavi and Kanda. They were engrossed in a problem. I sat down next to Lavi, earning a look from Kanda. He didn't glare, I don't think he was happy about it though. I was trying to give him some space. The evening went by fast with Lavi and Kanda studying and me trying not to stare at Kanda, during the session he let down his hair. It was so long and luxurious. I wanted to run my fingers through. He was drool worthy with his hair up or down. I think I had to wipe my chin a few times.

After a couple hours of studying Lavi packed up his stuff. I followed after him. Kanda said good bye to him. He nodded at me. That was all I got. It was okay with me as long as it was something. It was better than the cold shoulder. Lavi drove me back to Lenalee's. He dropped me off then went home. I found Lenalee in her room, lounging on her bed, reading a book. She jumped when I lightly knocked on her door. She smiled softly when she saw me. She patted a spot next to her on the bed.

I went over, sitting next to her. She put her book down in her lap, nudging her shoulder with mine. "How did it go?"

"Well, I'm still alive that's good."

She laughed, putting more weight against me. "Allen."

I chuckled. "I know. It was horrible at first, but then he got mad and stormed off. I got to talk to him a little bit. I apologized. He said he needed more time. He doesn't know if he'll be able to forgive me." The thought that he couldn't hit me right then. It was hard to breath. No air filled my lungs, my chest constricted, my vision blurred. What if he didn't forgive? What would I do then? I didn't have an answer.

Lenalee soothed my pain, rubbing my back and trying to calm me down. "Allen you have to breath. In and out, in and out. Yeah, that's it." She continued to rub my back. "You can't think that he won't forgive you. Just give him some time. He'll come around. It's probably hard for him to deal with this situation. Kanda's never had many friends or someone as important as you in his life. He just has to adjust to being able to forgive people for their actions. Now let's watch some TV and forget about everything for a while." I nodded, feeling too exhausted to speak. Lenalee and I watched TV for the rest of the night. It took my mind off Kanda for at least a few hours.

Sleep was a long time coming. When I finally fell asleep, it seemed like morning came too soon. I operated on autopilot. I showered, dressed, ate, and went to school on a couple hours of sleep. I felt like a zombie walking through the halls. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and bumped into someone, our shoulders knocked together. For some reason a strange warmth flooded my body. I looked up to find Kanda staring down at me. He looked so good. I ached to touch, not by accident.

"Watch where you're going to Bean Sprout." Kanda shouldered his backpack. He kept on walking.

Hope filled my heart. He was talking to me. It was more than I got the day before. I'd take it. For now. I hoped I could be with him again soon. As soon as possible.

* * *

Yay! Chapter 15 is done


End file.
